Pretty Cure Monster Mania
by MonoTheMonochrome
Summary: [Fanseries] This story takes place on a fictional Island named Seinarushima. 15 year old Yuina Akagawa is finally done with her first year of High School and is ready to enjoy her vacation, however the first night a little bat comes flying into her room which is the beginning of a crazy and dangerous adventure!
1. Episode 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, well this is my very first attemp at writing a fanfic in English (couch actually second but we won't talk about _that_), I'm Dutch so expect some awkward lines, wordings and some spelling errors (well I am using Spell Check but still..) Constructive Critism is _always _welcome. Be it Grammar-mistakes or Storyline-fails.**

**Well yeah, because the enormous amount of Pretty Cure fanfics and the wide variety of ideas and things you can use, I decided to write one too because it just looks so much fun.  
Yay!  
Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

''You guys! Hurry Up!''

The little bat looked up to the diminutive wolf standing a few feet away from him, his wings hurt and flying was harder than he though it would be, he carried a small, living pumpkin in his small claws, while desperately trying to fly forward.

They had to got away before Onibara's minions would catch up with them, they had to escape.  
But to where?  
The bat named Orlok had no idea, just half an hour ago, they were fighting against the crazy, rose-obsessed woman known as Onibara, he and his fellow Pretty Cure tried to stop her from attacking King Hallow.  
But by the time they arrived at the castle, the King was already gone and Onibara didn't hesitate to curse him and his Pretty Cure-allies.

Now he was a small little bat, but at least he could fly and he still had hands (or claws), poor Jacky was turned into a small, handless and feet less pumpkin.

''Argg, we have to go to the gate, or else they will kill us'' Said the wolf with a gruff voice which didn't fit his appearance at all.

''To the human world?'' Orlok gasped, while he put the pumpkin, Jacky on the ground, she hopped towards the wolf.

''What about Wisp and Zeta? They are still imprisoned'' Jacky whispered with a teary voice, the wolf growled and let out a long sign.

''I don't want to die, we have to go or else they find us and who knows what Onihag will do with us!'' The wolf answered, Jacky looked at Orlok, wanting him to come up with a plan, he was chosen as the leader because he always knew what to do.  
But now he seemed totally lost.

''Maybe we can give our powers to some humans? So they can fight against Onibara?'' He suggested meekly pointing to the necklace around his neck, it was his transformation device, The Hollow Changer.  
The wolf touched his own Hollow Changer with his hairy paw and Jacky merely looked at hers.

''Let's do it then!'' The wolf snorted before suddenly running off towards the big gate not very far from them.

''Larry! Wait!'' Jacky screamed with a squeaky voice while the small wolf rushed out of sight, leaving the bat and pumpkin behind.

When the two heard voices from a distance Orlok immediately grabbed Jacky and flew away as hard as he could, towards the big gate.

* * *

**Op:** 'Halloween Night' - Aya Ikeda

**Episode 1: **Aah! So much for a Lazy vacation! Cure Blood is reborn!

* * *

Both teachers and students of the Fukutoku High School were waiting for the school bell to finally go, then it would finally be vacation and the year would be over.

Yuina Akagawa was staring at the clock and counting along with the ticks, she tapped her pen against her table and rested her head on her hand.

''Just a minute'' She heard Hotaru Hakamada, the class representative sitting next to her, whisper to no one in particular.

When the bell finally decides to let itself be heard, everyone was almost jumping towards the door.

The teacher, Ms. Morino, pointed towards the school board one more time to remind everyone again that they had homework.

''Don't forget it, If you guys don't make it, you will have to do 50 push ups, everyday!'' She said and laughed cheerfully, Yuina wasn't sure If she was joking or not, next to being the home room teacher of Class 2-A, Ms. Morino was a very strict Gym-teacher and it wouldn't be the first time she would let someone do push ups.

Yuina grabbed her bag and tried to squirm between her classmates towards the door, everybody wanted to go and enjoy their vacation as soon as possible, that being said Yuina's birthday was in about two weeks, while she never really cared about birthdays she has always been really glad to have a birthday in vacation so that she wouldn't have to go to school and could just relax.

The halls were filled with happy students, Yuina heard Class Representative Hotaru wish everyone a nice vacation and tried to shake hands with everyone.

''I hope I'll be Class Representative again next year'' She said hopefully while shaking Yuina's hand and gave her a meek smile.

''Of course, you did a great job'' Yuina admitted, to be completely honest, Class 2-A wasn't a real model class, most students weren't even friends and often argued but Hotaru Hakamada was able to pull everyone trough it with her assertiveness and genuinely friendly personality, even the normally sarcastic and not always motivated Yuina liked her.

Yuina waved goodbye while she started to ran down the stairs, she almost bumped into another girl while jumping off last steps of the stairs.

''Whoa, watch out!'' The girl said while she adjusted her big glasses but Yuina was already running towards the door.

The warm breeze of the wind stroked Yuina's face when she walked outside, she looked up and saw the sun shine brightly, vacation would be the perfect time to do absolutely nothing at all.  
Seinarushima was quite a big island filled with small yet cozy houses, Yuina's house was one of them, she lived only a few blocks away from school and nearby the beach.

''I'm home'' Yuina said while she took off her shoes, as she expected there was no answer.  
She saw her mother washing the dishes with earplugs in, even from were Yuina was standing she could still hear the loud rock music that her mother was listening.

It took a tap on the shoulder for her mother to notice Yuina.

''Oh darling, Sorry, I didn't hear you'' She said sheepishly while she paused her music player, Yuina helped her mother with the dishes.

''Finally vacation!'' Mother said cheery while took the washed plates and put them back.

''And two more weeks'' She added while she proudly looked at her daughter, Yuina smiled sheepishly.

''Then I'll be sixteen years old''

''Darling..do you want to invite some of your friends?'' Mother asked suddenly, Yuina sighned with an annoyed look.

''Which friends?''

Mother felt silent by her daughter's answer, Yuina never was interested in spending time with others, she rather help her parents or relax by herself.

''Mom, I'm fine, I have you and Dad, I don't need anyone else, as long as you are there'' Yuina said and immediately though how sappy that sounded.

''That sounded pretty stupid'' She added.

After they were done with most of the housework, Mother turned her music back on and put her earplugs back in her ears while she calmly sat herself on the couch.

Yuina rushed to her room, which was pretty small and mostly empty but very clean, the only things in it were a small bed, a television and a bureau with a shelf of books.  
After letting herself fall on her bed she changed her clothes and took a small moment to appreciate the outlook from her room, since she lived nearby the beach, she would often take a little walk on the beach to sort out her thoughts.

''Time to watch another episode of 'Secrets and Tears''' Yuina acclaimed cheerfully, Secrets and Tears was a very, very long-running Drama series, many wondered why it was still running because not many people watched it and it constantly got low ratings.

While Yuina only later discovered how much she loved the series, she wanted to catch up to the latest episode, too bad she was only at episode 256 of the 860.

* * *

Immediately after diner Yuina rushed back to her room to watch her Drama again.

''Oh, Yuina! I'm going jogging on the beach, want to come?'' Yuina looked up from her tv to see her father standing in the doorway, he wasn't even home for a hour and already wanted to tire himself out.

Hideo Akagawa was a Basketball-coach and was often home late, he loved doing sports in general and did often go jogging with Yuina, she liked it, having some father-daughter time.

''Not today, dad'' Yuina answered, she didn't feel like it and it was pretty dark already, Yuina had decided she wanted to be as lazy as possible this vacation.

''Alrighty then I'm forcing your mom to come''

''Good luck with that''

Father left the room and Yuina started watching again.

''Oh! Which episode are you at now?'' He asked and his head reappeared around the doorway.  
''258''

Yuina couldn't believe that her father actually managed to convince her mother to go jogging on the beach, but there they were, Yuina could still see them from the window, after a while she disappeared from sight when they've gone to far away from Yuina.

Yuina continued watching her Drama, why did Hiroto cheat on Mitsuko with Misaki? What a terrible man, Mitsuko loved him so much and he betrays her and...

A loud Thud on her window made Yuina jump in surprise, she turned around only to find a little dark ...thing pressed against her window.  
After she looked at it a moment it turned out to be a small bat but the strange thing was that it was red-colored.

Did Red-colored bats exist?  
And If they did, why was one here? She had never saw any around.

''Help'' She heard a weak voice say, Yuina looked around.

''Let me in, please'' The voice pleaded while the bat desperately started to scratch the window.

''Are you..talking?'' Yuina asked while she slowly inched to the window.

''Yes, please, I need your help!''

Yuina quickly opened the window and the bat immediately sprung inside and hid under Yuina's bed.

''Wha..'' Yuina closed the window and looked under her bed.

''MynameisOrlokIreallyneedyourhelpmyfriendsarecapturedHalloweenWorldisindangerthisworldisindangerandIneedsomeonetogivemypowerstosothatwecansavemyworldandyours'' The little bat rattled nervously and waved his wings up and down, confusing the girl even more.

''Wha...'' Yuina repeated while the bat took of the necklace he was wearing and handed in to Yuina

''I didn't get anything you said'' She said and stared at the bat, Orlok was his name?

''I'll explain later just take this and repeat after me..''

''No, explain first and repeat later'' Yuina insisted and grabbed the bat, he looked surprised and offended at the same time.

''...Me and my friends are warriors knows as Pretty Cure, we are from a world simply called Halloween World, every year, on Halloween, malicious monsters want to escape to the human world to cause destruction and chaos, the Pretty Cure have to prevent that'' Orlok explained, more slowly this time, he pointed at the necklace in Yuina's hands.

''Me and my fellow Pretty Cure were captured and changed into this form, now we are unable to transform, I've protected your world for long time so that no harm would come to Humans'' Orlok continued and Yuina had a pretty hard time grasping it all.

''That sounds Stupid...Are you for real?''

''Yes! Yes! Yes!''

''Proof it!'' Yuina dared and tilted her head to the side while waiting for an answer.

''Put on the Hollow Changer and repeat after me...''

Yuina took a look at the necklace or Hollow Changer as Orlok called it, it looked like a pretty normal necklace with a small pink heart, she did as Orlok told and smiled half-heartedly.

''Now say: Boo Boo Bogey, Monster Change!'' Orlok exclaimed dramatically.

''No''

''Huh?'' Orlok looked at her in surprise, he opened his mouth to say something.

''I'm not saying that, that's stupid'' Yuina said and wanted to take the necklace back off but found that her hands wouldn't let her do that.  
Every time her hands came close to the necklace, she couldn't move them anymore till she put them down.

''Fine! Boo Boo Bogey, Monster Change!'' She suddenly yelled even though she didn't believe one word of what Orlok had said...well it was pretty impossible to be talking to a red, talking Bat.

She suddenly was engulfed with a dark pink light and felt a very sharp pain in her neck.

''Ah!'' Yuina grabbed her neck, the pain was coming from the necklace, it was like there were needles piercing through it.  
However the pain disappeared fairly quickly, she felt really light, like she was floating, she only saw dark pink lights which engulfed her hair, arms, body and legs.  
Yuina slowly closed her eyes.

Only to open them immediately the next moment, she stood in her room, no lights and no pain in her neck.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating You is a Must! Cure Blood!'' she said without noticing it and immediately put her hands to her mouth.

''Did I just said that? How stupid!''

''You are my successor, The Vampire, Cure Blood!'' Orlok explained proudly and flew next to her.

It didn't take long for Yuina to notice she was wearing a different outfit, a pink top with fluffy sleeves and a puffy black skirt with pink frills, she also wore black gloves and black Mary Janes.

''I changed? I look stupid!'' She asked, then she noticed her hair wasn't dark pink anymore, it was black and tied in twin tails with pink, skull-decorated ribbons.

''And my hair too!''

''You believe me now? You have transformed into Cure Blood!'' Orlok got close to Yuina's face who was slightly panicked when she bit her lip she noticed yet another thing that was different.

She had pointy teeth.

''How s-stupid...'' Yuina slowly felt her teeth, this wasn't real was it?

''Do I have to explain it, again?'' Orlok got a slightly annoyed voice this time as he landed on Yuina's shoulder.

Before Yuina could say anything, there was another loud thud, Yuina looked at her window and soon found herself staring into twee snow white eyes

Behind her window stood a boy, completely dressed in white clothes which resembled a school uniform, his hair was the same color as his clothes and eyes.

''Oh, I found you, small one!'' The boy said calmly and smiled wide with his huge mouth, It only took him a few punches against the window to break the class and jump inside.

Yuina was horrified when the boy stretched out his arm towards her, or Orlok, and all while having that same creepy, wide smile plastered on his pale face.

''Come, batty, batty'' He sung softly while Yuina took a few steps backwards.

''Boneys!'' Orlok screamed at flew up while the boy, Boneys, managed to hit Yuina in the stomach, however Yuina grabbed the arm and tried to trow him against the wall but Yuina was horrified when his arm simply fell off.

''What?!''

''Lady, can I have that back'' Boneys said in the same melodic tone but Yuina hit him with his own arm.

Boneys tripped and fell backwards, right into the Dvd set of Secrets and Tears.

Yuina felt her heart sink.

''..How dare you...'' She groaned, despite the fact that it was partly her own fault, she felt her blood boil and ran towards Boneys, tackling him.

She picked the boy up and threw him out the window, she herself followed by jumping out and landed on the soft grass, not far away she could see a bright half-moon shining down on her.

''Cure Blood!'' Orlok yelled as he sat by the window, watching the fight, Yuina turned around and looked at him impatiently.  
''Use Blood Fang and bite his head off!'' He continued while Yuina gave him a strange look, she turned to Boneys.

''Blood Fa-'' Yuina opened her mouth, ready to take a tasty bite of his flesh but he started to cringe before she could do anything.

''NONONONONONONONO!'' He rattled and whimpered while he stood up and suddenly disappeared.

Yuina stood there for a moment, did she seriously consider to bite that boy and did she seriously though it would be 'Tasty'

''What happened...'' She said softly and soon found herself being back to normal, she was wearing her pajama's again and her hair was back to being dark pink, also her teeth weren't pointy anymore.

''Oh no, he got away'' Orlok said softly and flew towards Yuina, who looked at him in confusion, anger and ….fright.

''What happened!?''

Yuina had the feeling this wasn't going to be a lazy vacation.  
At all.

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)

**Next Episode:**

Episode 2 - Aah! Hehehe! I Knew it Monsters do exist!


	2. Episode 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews!  
They really help my terrible self-este-...Uh I mean they give me even more will to write more and they mean a lot to me, I'm very happy to hear your thoughts about the story, may it be good or bad.  
You all are great and I will definitely try to make every chapter a little better (If it will work...that's a different story)  
And It's true...Writing a Petty Cure Fanseries is fun. I've already being collecting Ideas and writing some more chapters, I'm trying(!) to publish once a week (mostly in the weekends I think)  
So..eh  
Please Enjoy~  
**

* * *

After having gone back into her room, Yuina found herself calmed down a bit, with the exception of her broken Dvd-set of Secrets and Tears, It took her so long to collect enough money for that...

''So are you telling me that in your world, Monsters exist?'' Yuina decided to ask while she put her hands on her hips and stared down at Orlok, who was sitting on her bed, he simply nodded.

''Yes, We have Vampires, like I used to be, Ghosts, the Lochness Monster, Dwarfs, Witches, Chupacabra, Bigfoot and even the Flatwood monster'' Orlok explained while flapping his wings up and down.

Yuina had never even heard of half of those monsters but didn't say anything, she looked at her window, still broken..  
How was she going to explain this to her parents?

..And speaking of the devil...

''Yuina! Were back!'' She heard her mother call from the door, Yuina froze into place and looked at Orlok who immediately hid under her bed.

''Thanks for nothing'' She hissed softly and rushed to the living room, her parents were holding hands and laughing.

''Did you have a good time together?'' Yuina asked while she gave the two a big hug.

''Absolutely!'' They said in unison and pulled Yuina towards them again for another hug.

After letting out a long sign, Yuina turned to her parents with a nervous expression.

''Well...something happened...um...you'll see there was this guy who was playing with a ball and he broke my window, I tried to go after him but he disappeared'' She lied and it felt terrible, she normally never lied to her parents, she completely trusted them but Orlok had said that nobody could know about Halloween World as well the Pretty Cure.

''What!?'' Father yelled and rushed to Yuina's room, he was completely shocked when he saw the broken window.

''What happened here!?'' He ask with a harsh tone which made Yuina jump.

''Where is that boy!?'' Father demanded and looked around as if he was a wild animal.

''He ran off, dad... I'm sorry'' The girl timidly stared to the ground, Mother put her hand to her mouth as she hugged her daughter to calm her down.

Yuina's father part of the night covering the window with wood, while Yuina herself was sleeping in her parents bed.

Orlok had to hide under the bed the whole night, he didn't like it and was afraid that the Father would find him.  
Luckily he did not and Yuina would be able to spend the next night in her own bed again.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 2: **Aah! Hehehe! I Knew it, Monsters do exist!

* * *

The next day was surprisingly cold.

''Mom, I'm going out for a while'' Yuina called as she began put on her shoes, as expected there was no answer as her Mother was listening to her music again.

''Yuina, are you alright?'' Orlok asked, he was hiding inside a pocket of Yuina's coat.

''I think but what are we actually suppose to do?''

Before Orlok could answer, Yuina noticed something in the nearby bushes, she took a fighting stance ready to transform if it was Boneys again or one of his friends.

''Come out, I know your in there!'' She cried and was surprised when familiar face appeared from the bushes.

''Miku Sumire?''

Miku Sumire was a classmate of Yuina, she was known as a rather strange girl who was always seen with goggles on her head, she also was, like Yuina, quite a loner with practically no friends and, like Yuina, didn't seem to mind.

''Hehe! Something simply wonderful happened here yesterday, right?'' She grinned and looked up at Yuina, Miku was roughly a head shorter than her.

Yuina was taken back by Miku's statement, did she know about yesterday?

Well she was outside, anybody could have seen it...

''I don't remember anything happening'' Yuina lied and and prepared to walk away but Miku grabbed her arm.

''Oh, well..why do you have wooden planks on your window then?''

''Because-''

''And why was there a boy, who you had beaten to a pulp?

''That's Stu-''

''And why did you transformed or at least changed appearance in a mere second?''

''What are you-''

''Hehe! Could it be that you...

''You saw me didn't you?'' Now Yuina shrieked and grabbed Miku's scrawny arm and gave her a death-glare.

''Actually, I didn't, my sister did''

''Your sister?''

''Yup, she said she saw you fight and transform and stuff when she was walking home, pretty awesome, can you show me?'' Miku looked at Yuina in anticipation, the other girl merely signed and dragged the short girl towards some trees.

''It's true'' Yuina admitted and Orlok slowly climbed out of her pocket with an annoyed look on his face but he kept quiet.

''Hehe! I knew it!'' Miku cried up happily and grabbed the small bat while she studied every inch of his small body, he was clearly uncomfortable and struggled to get free while throwing some foul insults towards Miku, who ignored all of them.

''So, who is the Big, Evil Monster, you have to defeat?'' Miku asked curiously while she petted Orlok a few times.

''The Black Roses, led by the demon Onibara, she killed King Hallow, she captured me and my friends and even cursed us into these forms...''

''Where are your friends actually? Are they still...alive?'' Yuina asked carefully and looked sympathetically at Orlok.

''I hope, originally there were five of us but only three managed to escape, me, Jacky and Larry, however we got separated when she came to the Human world'' Orlok told the two girls and looked around nervously, he really hoped they were alright.

''Let's look for them!'' Miku suggested with a grin and started to look behind every tree, bush and house she could find.

''She would make a great Cure, she has determination, If only I found her first'' Orlok thought out-loud and Yuina shot him an annoyed glare.

Suddenly Miku let out a small yell.

Standing a few feet away from them was a middle-aged man with dark green hair with almost squinted yet bright eyes and dressed in a white lab coat but that was not what shocked Yuina, what shocked her was that the man was holding Miku in his arms, ready to choke the small girl, who struggled to breath

''Miku!''

''Greetings, Cure Blood, now why don't you give me your necklace and the bat because I'll hate to hurt this little human''

''Grey?'' Orlok's eyes grew big.

* * *

''Tr-transform and b-b-beat him t-to a p-pulp!'' Miku was still struggling in Grey's grasps, who stared at Yuina and Orlok with an uncomfortable expression.

''I'm Sorry Orlok, but I'm doing this for Zeta and Andromeda's sake'' He said sadly and started to choke Miku.

''Now give me the Monster Changer!'' Grey demanded gruffly.

''Boo Boo Bogey, Monster Change!'' Yuina yelled as quickly as she could and felt a familiar pain in her neck, in a few seconds time she had completely transformed from Yuina to Cure Blood

''Pure Blood lust!'' Cure Blood cried as she jumped towards Grey.

''Defeating you is a...'' She continued, coming closer to the man.

''..MUST!'' Blood finished as she pushed her fist into the man's face, the impact was so great that he let Miku go and was sent flying against a tree.

Grey leaned against the tree, wiped some blood from his face and stared at Cure Blood, who grabbed the short girl and took her to safety.

Grey took his moment to test a new little experiment, he got a little needle out of his pocket and drilled it into the tree he was leaning against.

Miku stared at Blood with big eyes, she was still in shock as she sat on the soft grass.

''Are you okay, Miku?'' Blood asked worriedly, Orlok landed on Miku's shoulder and gestured Cure Blood to turn around.

Blood faced Grey and was surprised and horrified when she saw that the tree, behind Grey, was alive, it had a huge mouth and way to many sharp teeth.

''I introduce you to my newly created species, the Okinakuchi!'' Grey acclaimed proudly.

She shivered but decided to put aside her worries and fight, she tried to land another attack on Grey before he disappeared and reappeared behind the tree.

''Stupid Coward!'' Blood hissed and started to fight the Okinakuchi, while she hit it many times it didn't seem bothered by it and constantly tried to bite, or worse eat, her with it's big, toothy mouth.

''Cure Blood! Use Blood Fang!'' Blood could hear Orlok yell and instantly became nervous, thinking about her literal blood lust the previous fight.  
But this thing was a tree, trees don't have blood in it, so it was alright, right?

Taking a deep breath, Cure Blood opened her mouth and rushed to the Okinakuchi.

''Pretty Cure! Blood Fang!''

Cure Blood opened her mouth further and felt her mouth grow and grow, even bigger as the Okinakuchi.  
Then she bit and the Okinakuchi exploded into a pile of red liquid causing Cure Blood to be covered in, well, blood.

Cure Blood took a few step backwards and suddenly felt sick, did she seriously just tried to eat that thing?  
How disgusting.

She shot a horrified look at Orlok, whose expression she couldn't read and Miku, who was still was staring at her with big eyes.

Grey looked just as horrified as Blood and quickly disappeared as Boneys had did yesterday.

''That was horrible'' Cure Blood uttered and wiped the blood from her face, it smelled so bad, it felt so bad and sticky.

''Hehe, that was fantastic!'' Miku gave Cure Blood a pat on the shoulder, not caring about the blood coming onto her clothes.

However slowly the blood started to disappear until it finally was completely gone.

Cure Blood transformed back into Yuina, who still felt sick, it had tasted so terrible.

''That's what I call a Finishing Move!'' Miku cried exciting as she started to study Yuina's necklace.

''No, It was horrible..''

''You'll get used to it'' Orlok said in a somewhat comforting tone while he sat on Yuina's shoulder and hugged her face.  
Miku noticed how upset Yuina was with the whole situation, while she could understand why, Miku herself actually though it was pretty a pretty cool attack and power.

She still was really happy that Magical Girls did exist, she had always dreamed about becoming or at least meeting a Magical Girl and to think that her classmate would be one.

Time to get a new friend!

''Oh, little bat, did you know that guy?'' She decided to ask.

''Yes, Grey is the father of Zeta, one of my teammates who is currently held captive in Onibara's castle'' The bat answered with a sad nod.

''...Onibara might have forced him to join her, he did say he was doing it for Zeta and Andromeda's sake'' Orlok mused quietly, Miku petted him again which got her an angry look.

''Hehe! Cure Blood will eat that Oniba and save your friends''

''We can't, we first have to find Jacky and Larry, they must be on this island somewhere''

Yuina, Miku and Orlok began searching for the other two, they weren't in the forest, not somewhere at the beach, not around the school, not even at the mall, Yuina was starting to get bored and voiced her annoyance quite frequently while Miku was searching behind every stone for, their next stop was the trailer-park at the other side of the island, both girls rarely came here actually.

''This is stupid, they can be literally everywhere, we are on a wild-goose chase'' Yuina groaned and put her hand on her head, Miku continued to turn around every little stone and look behind every wall.

As they were coming closer to the trailer-park, they both stopped death in their tracks as they heard screaming and suddenly saw people running towards them in panic, away from the trailer-park.

''You have to go away, it's a monster!'' A middle-aged woman shrieked while she dragged her little son along

Miku looked at Yuina who touched her Hollow Changer for a moment, the girl took a few breaths to calm herself down and ran towards the trailer-park, Miku followed her with Orlok clinging to her goggles.

All three stopped at the scene playing out in front of them.

They saw another Okinakuchi, this time made of a Trailer, however Miku gasped when she saw that the Okinakuchi had a girl in his mouth, Yuina also noticed Boneys who was standing next to the Okinakuchi and trying to pry something from the girl.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

Yuina noticed that the transformation felt less awkward this time.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must, Cure Blood!'' Cure Blood cried and dashed towards Boneys, who was still smiling even after getting another fist into his face which caused his head to fall off, Blood let out a small squeak but quickly turned her attention to the Okinakuchi and the girl, she was barely awake and was holding something in her arms.

''Bloody Lady!~'' Boneys sung while his headless body grabbed Blood's legs which caused her to fall, while she fell, she saw the girl completely disappear into the Okinakuchi's mouth.

''NO!''

Cure Blood was horrified and couldn't move, Boneys used this body to wrap his arms and legs around her to hold her in place, Blood immediately started struggling but was quite surprised how strong Boneys turned out to be.

''Those Okinakuchi are simply perfection!'' He admitted and giggled softly while started choke Blood.

''W-was that girl just e-eaten...'' Miku whimpered as her excitement had taken a complete turn to fear, she pressed Orlok against her chest, who could even feel how fast the girl's heart was beating.

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)**  
**

**Next Episode: **Aah! The Reunion! Cure Wolf is already Reborn!?


	3. Episode 3

**Hello again!  
Thanks for all the reviews, really glad you all are enjoying it, makes me very happy.  
I've also made a page for this story on PrecureOCs, I'll try to update it along with the story!  
****(Maybe there will be some minor spoilers but nothing big)  
****  
Oh and lastly Teehe!~ I just wanted to end the previous episode on a cliff-hanger!~**

* * *

The Okinakuchi made a growling noise and started inching slowly towards Boneys' body who still had Cure Blood in this grip, she was struggling but Boneys proved too strong this time.

Slowly Blood tried to turn her head around and saw Boneys' head lying a few feet away from her, the head opened it mouths and started humming calmly while the Okinakuchi slowly opened it mouth, ready to eat the Cure.

''Don't give up, Yuina!''

Miku ran out of the bushes, grabbed Boneys' head and threw in into the Okinakuchi's mouth, Boneys expression changed and he let out a loud yell before the Okinakuchi started to chew, Boneys' body started to convulse violently before slowly disappearing, Cure Blood stood up and jumped before Miku protectively.

''That was stupid!'' She told the shorter girl, who only grinned sheepishly.

''Hehe, it worked! Now use that cool attack!'' Miku ran back to the tree with Orlok still sitting on her head.

Cure Blood scratched her neck insecurely and looked at the Okinakuchi, still munching on Boneys' head.  
Was he really dead?

She hesitated to use Blood Fang but ultimately decided to do it, she opened her mouth but before she could even say one word, the Okinakuchi started to wail and trashing its body around violently, two big claws soon erupted from the body and, just like when Blood had used Bloody Fang, exploded.

Cure Blood ran backwards to avoid being sprayed in blood again, she traded puzzled looks with both Miku and Orlok, the latter flew upwards to take a better look.

Just where the Okinakuchi had been, they saw a girl being covered in blood, she was breathing heavily and trembling, struggling to even stand, she looked at her hands, fell on her knees and let out a loud, panicked cry as the blood slowly disappeared and revealed her appearance.

* * *

**Op:** 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 3: **Aah! The Reunion! Cure Wolf is already reborn!?

* * *

The girl had light brown, very messy hair, clothed in a light yellow, sleeveless, short dress with a brown belt around hair waist and with fur on the edges, speaking of fur, Blood noticed that the girl didn't have hand of feet, she had normal arms and feet but they both ended with big, clawed paws.

''Jacky! Larry!'' Orlok dashed to the girl and Blood was finally able to see what she was holding in her ha-...paws.  
A very small, plush-sized wolf and a just as small pumpkin.

The girl let out a weak cry when she noticed Orlok, who landed on the ground before her.

''Orlok! Is that you?'' The pumpkin hopped out of the girls paws and made a sniffing sound, Orlok hugged the pumpkin, he was so glad they were alright.

''Did you see that, Orly? Pretty good for a human, eh?'' The wolf asked proudly with a nod towards the girl, he then noticed Yuina and Miku standing nearby the trees.

''More humans!?'' He growled and shot the two a dangerous glare, the Pumpkin hid behind Orlok timidly.

''The one with black hair is _my_ successor'' Orlok smirked while he gestured to the two girls to come closer. Miku didn't have to be told that twice and rushed towards the three, Blood hesitated for a moment and transformed back to human-self first before following Miku.

''...So you are Cure Blood?'' The pumpkin asked Yuina and stared at her with her big, purple eyes, the pumpkin looked very strange to say the least.

''Uhm...Mr. Larry?'' The girl began quietly and tapped the wolf, Larry, on his back, he looked at her with a inpatient expression.

''C-can I c-change back too?'' She uttered nervously and pointed to her own necklace, this one with a Yellow heart.

''Yeah, yeah, just concentrate'' He answered gruffly, while the girl transformed back to her human form, her hair was still brown, but darker, shorter and tied in two braids.

She slowly stood up, turning out to be quite tall and stood almost a full head above Yuina.

''Haven't I seen you before?'' Miku asked and started to study the girl, who only became more nervous.

''W-well, I l-live here a-a-and...'' The girl began but Miku interrupted her.

''You go to Fukutoku High?''

''T-true''

''Hehe, I knew it! Which class?''

''Miku! Give her some space'' Yuina told the shorter girl, who continued to harass the taller one with questions.

''What's the name of that awesome attack? What is your Magical Girl name? How many monsters have you defeated?''

''Miku!''

''Oh, hehe, sorry!'' Miku took a few steps backwards and grinned sheepishly.

Orlok landed on Yuina's shoulder said with a proud look; ''Guys this is Yuina Akagawa, she is my successor!''

''And I'm Miku, Magical Assistant who someday will become a Magical Girl herself, hehe!'' Miku quickly added and made a strange pose.

''That's pretty _cute_'' Larry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, causing Orlok to shot a glare at the brown wolf.

''Arg, Orly and you two humans, I present to you: Wakaba Tsukino, the next Cure Wolf!'' Larry barked and jumped on the girl's, Wakaba, shoulder, who had just picked up Jacky.

''Nice to meet you, Wakaba!'' Miku said enthusiastically and shook Wakaba's hand, Jacky looked at Miku with her big, purple eyes and spontaneously got a smile on her face

''You! You will be the next Cure Witch!'' She trumpeted with a surprisingly loud yet high voice, causing Wakaba to let out another squeak and let go off Jacky, who fell on the ground.

Miku was taken back by Jacky's statement, was she really going to be a Magical Girl?  
And have a just as awesome attack as Yuina and Wakaba?

''HEEHEEEHEE!'' She laughed with a booming voice and hugged the small pumpkin while jumping up and down

* * *

''I'll take it back, your so called 'New Species' are a load of bones, you old man'' Boneys said while Grey was helping him gluing his head back on.

''You are so useless, what would Onibara think?'' A feminine voice asked, from behind another figure appeared, the girl was clothed in black clothes and wore a oversized black collar on her neck with a little bell-like object hanging on it, her messy reddish-brown hair was unkempt and only made her two, black cat ears stand out more

''Kuroneko, you didn't even try going after them!'' Boneys almost roared while the girl simply laughed, her tail going from side to side.

''But It's just so funny seeing you fail!'' Kuroneko giggled, while deciding that It might be fun to fight with those Cures, If she did manage to get a hold of the Hollow Changer, Onibara might even promote her.

* * *

_[Eye catch]_

* * *

It turned out Wakaba had her very own trailer, which stood next to her uncle's, who was currently working at his job at the mall, the girls and their companions were sitting in Wakaba's trailer, which was pretty small and so messy, Yuina couldn't even see the ground, it really annoyed her, she took a quick look around and a few notable things she saw were a Dartboard, a very small television and even a Famicon.  
Yuina didn't even knew they still made those.

It turned out that Larry and Jacky had just met Wakaba only a few moments before Yuina, Miku and Orlok arrived at the trailer-park and that Wakaba was even more confused than the other two girls.

Orlok had decided it was time for everyone to sit down and tell the girls the whole story about what exactly happened.

''On this very island lies the portal between the human world, your world, and our world, Halloween World, every year on Halloween we are able to cross that portal to go around and cause some mischief, nothing serious since only the friendly ones are able to go, the more...malicious ones have to be held back by the Pretty Cure'' Orlok began and looked around seriously, he saw both Jacky and Larry carry a sad expression but both kept quiet.

''King Hallow gave us these powers in order to both protect this world and the secret of Halloween World but this year...Onibara, a demon and her minions attacked the castle and killed King Hallow!''

''We aren't sure If he is dead yet!'' Larry interrupted, It's true that when they arrived at the castle the King was gone and Onibara had already invaded but Larry refused to believe the King would be defeated so easily, he may even be hiding somewhere or simply being captured.

Miku noticed Jacky, who was sitting on her lap, was trembling and sniffling.

''Aw, don't cry, little pumpkin'' She comforted and held Jacky close to her face, the pumpkin smiled weakly, they only knew each other for an hour or so and already had a strong bond.

''Well, we did arrive when it was too late and were captured, Onibara cursed us into these forms and, as I already told, we managed to escape and found you'' Orlok continued and suddenly fell quiet, like he was deeply thinking about something.

''So, what are supposed to do now?'' Yuina asked, bringing Orlok out of his thoughts.

''Hmm, well, we can't go back to Halloween World to rescue Zeta and Wisp, because you don't have enough power yet''

''But what about Boneys? And Grey? How did they get here and back?'' Larry asked while he wrinkled his snout and looked at the bat, waiting for an answer.

''Maybe they are also hiding somewhere in the Human World?'' Orlok said as he crossed this arms in front of him and stared at the nearby wall, which was covered with a few calendars.

''Hehe! I know! We just have to cling onto them when they teleport!'' Miku suggested loudly while still holding Jacky close to her.

''Miku...that's stupid'' Yuina admitted and face palmed.

''Um...It might w-w-work'' Wakaba admitted shyly, still not used to having two girls and three...things in her trailer.

Yuina gave the tall girl a strange look, did she seriously believe that would work?  
If they did that they would probably still disappear.

''Let's just try it the next time, right?'' Miku asked, Orlok nodded slowly.

''Alright but, in the meantime, why don't you girls try to train a bit, getting used to your powers and all the side effects''

''Side effects!?'' All three girl yelled at the same time.

''Uh...That's right, there are some side-effect because you are Humans and we're...not'' Orlok answered with an unreadable expression.

''Like for example, Yuina, the reason why Boneys was able to hold you down was because I'm a Vampire and sunlight weakens my power so you are also weaker when in the sun''

''You stupid! You should have told me that earlier!'' Yuina cursed and got a glowering look on her face.  
Did that mean that she was eventually going to become a Vampire?  
That would be really stupid.

''B-b-but...''

''Wakaba! Stop that annoying stuttering!'' Larry barked in huge irritation, which startled the girl so much she couldn't utter any word.

''Larry, calm down'' Orlok almost demanded as he grasped this paws together and took a short look at Wakaba, who was still trying to utter something.

While Orlok had to admit that her stutter was quite bothersome, Larry was the worst possible partner a shy girl like her could get, he was so intimidating, even when he was like this, she would only become more and more reclusive.

''Wakaba, what is it that you wanted to say?'' Orlok asked calmly.

After taking a deep breath, Wakaba found her voice again.

''I did feel kinda...umm...w-wild when I was Cure Wolf'' She admitted softly and turned to Yuina.

''When I first transformed, I found myself somewhat graving for blood'' Yuina told her with an unsure voice.

''Don't worry, You'll get used to it, those things are all small things which won't effect you girls lives, after all the fact that you are willing fight for us is...'' Orlok abruptly fell silent and just smiled at Yuina.

The girls exchanged phone numbers and e-mails before Yuina, Orlok, Miku and Jacky headed home, leaving Wakaba and Larry behind in the trailer.

''I really hope Wisp and Zeta aren't hurt'' Jacky said in a slightly trembled voice while she rested in Miku's hands when they walked to the latter's house.

The house of the Sumire-family wasn't that far from Yuina's, only a block or two.  
However unlike Yuina, Miku's house wasn't near the beach and was instead surrounded by others houses.

''My little pumpkin friend, I'm gonna train like crazy till we get to rescue your friends!'' Miku reassured her when Jacky slowly hid in Miku's jacked when the girl opened the door.

''SIS! ARE YOU OKAY?'' Miku soon found herself being squeezed by her younger, but taller, sister's arms.

''I'm alright, lil' sis''

''Why did you go to the beach after I told you what happened!?'' Kaori demanded and adjusted her big glasses.

''Hehe, well...'' Without warning, Miku grabbed Jacky from her pocket, who let out a loud shriek, and practically shoved the pumpkin into Kaori's face.

''Y-y-y-y-y-you can't tell anyone about that!'' Jacky whimpered panicky and hopped from Miku's hand, landing with a soft thud, she started to jump around randomly and sobbed.

''IT'S ALIVE!?'' Kaori cried and almost tripped over her feet while avoiding the living pumpkin.

Miku jumped to grab Jacky and tried to calm her down by cuddling her, surprisingly it worked.

''Is mom home?'' She asked after Kaori calmed down.

''She's staying over at one of her friend's, _again_''

Kasumi Sumire, mother of Miku and Kaori, was a photographer for a fashion magazine together with some of her close friends, they would often stay over each others homes to work on the next issue of 'In or Out'

Since she was a single mother, she would often leave her daughters alone but neither Miku nor Kaori minded it that much.

Jacky regretted that she didn't told Miku sooner that it would be better that nobody knew about the Pretty Cure and Halloween World...

She just hoped Larry wouldn't find out.

Like her sister had done, Kaori seemed to accept everything fairly quickly and was even quite excited that her older sister was a 'Magical Girl'

Since their mom was away, Kaori had cooked a meal which she had called 'Yakisoba', Jacky had never heard of it but she found herself really liking it.

* * *

Kuroneko sat in a tree and could look through the nearby window, she saw the two girls and the pumpkin sitting at a table (or the latter's case, _on_ the table)  
Did the Pretty Cure really gave their powers to simple humans?  
Laughable.

Kuroneko took out the needle which Grey had given her, so she just had to pierce one through an object and it would become a monster?  
Thats sounded really Fun!

Looking around, Kuroneko tried to find a suitable object, eventually her eyes stopped at garden chair, she pierced the needle in the chair which instantly started to tremble and grew a mouth and incredibly pointy teeth.

''Wowie! This is going to be fun!'' She said to herself and giggled when the Okinakuchi started to bump against the house, trying to gain entry.

''It's another one! H-hurry transform!'' Jacky cried, it didn't take long for Miku to touch the necklace she had gotten from Jacky.

''Alrighty! Transform!''

''No No! It's Boo Boo Bogey Monster Change!''

''Oh! Hehe, BOO BOO BOGEY MONSTER CHANGE!'' Miku screamed at the top of her lungs and was immediately engulfed in a purple light, she felt quite at ease and light-weighted, a wooden staff was shoved into her hand, Miku's hair grew longer, became a slightly lighter shade of purple and became more curly, she soon found herself wearing a dark-purple, long sleeved dress and having a pretty big wizard hat on her head.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange Smell, Cure Witch! Hehe!''

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	4. Episode 4

**...So... who's excited for Happiness Charge?~  
**

* * *

''It is true...'' Kaori stared at her older sister who had just transformed right in front of her.

''I transformed...Hehe!'' Miku jumped up and down in excitement, she couldn't believe it, she was now Cure Witch, awesome!

She studied the staff in her hand, it felt like wood but it was Grey-colored with a dark purple orb sitting on top.

''T-That is the Witch Staff, it's used for attacking!'' Jacky yelled at Witch, while Kaori grabbed the pumpkin and hid behind the nearby couch.

As fast as she could, Witch opened the window and hit the Okinakuchi with the staff before it could enter, she started to beat the Okinakuchi with her staff while trying to shove it away from her home and soon found that the staff seemed glued to her hand, even if she tried to let it go, it stuck to her palm. Not that she minded.

''How do I attack!?'' She screamed loudly and quickly turned around to look at Kaori and Jacky, still hiding.

''USE WITCH CURSE!''

''Hehe! Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!'' Cure Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi, the orb on her staff started to glow and shot a bright stream of light to the Okinakuchi, who didn't explode into a shower of blood and merely returned to being a simple garden chair.

''That's it?... Aww Yuina and Wakaba's attack were much more awesome...''

''What is going on!?'' A man appeared, it was Mr. Matsushita, who lived next door from Miku and he was the owner of the garden chair which had been turned into a Okinakuchi.

Impulsively, Cure Witch tapped him on the head with her staff.

''You never saw anything!'' She spoke with a hypnotizing voice, Matsushita fell quiet and walked back into his house.

Only seconds later Witch realized what she had done, she could hypnotize people?  
Awesome!

''Sis, that was super!'' Kaori came from behind the couch to embrace her older sibling, Jacky simply hopped on the table and told her to come back inside.

''Your first fight went way better then mine'' Jacky smiled while Witch transformed back into Miku.

''Not bad, not bad at all'' Kuroneko mused quietly, she had decided not to show herself and see what the Pretty Cure could do.

These new Cures would be very fun to mess with.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 4: **Aah! Our own Clubhouse!

* * *

''Why can't I do an awesome attack, like biting or ripping someone to shreds!'' Miku complained as she sat down on her own bed while she held Jacky in her hands, Kaori followed her as shoved her own bed next to Miku's, the sisters had always shared a room together and often shoved their beds together.

''...But with the Witch Staff you never know what will happened, sometimes you purify the Okinakuchi, like you did moments ago, and sometimes it defeats them!'' Jacky defended with a slightly irritated look as she hopped on Miku's pillow, finding it surprisingly soft and comfortable.

''And the Witch Staff is sometimes even able to wipe someones memories...'' She added slowly with a wry smile while she felt her eyelid become heavier and heavier, well now was the first time in a few days Jacky had genuinely felt at ease.  
She was still worried about her other friends and King Hallow but had the feeling Miku and her newfound friends would be able to save them.

''You should have told that earlier'' Miku said but it was to late, Jacky had already fallen in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Yuina was shaken awake by her cellphone going of.

''Whelluu is is Yunnah'' She mumbled while still half asleep, Yuina slowly sat up and saw that Orlok was still sleeping soundly on her bookshelf.

''Yui! Yui! I have an awesome idea! Hehe!''

While she was pretty certain it would be very stupid, Yuina grew curious about Miku's so called 'idea'

''Well, what is it?''

''You know the Takibikazoku Home?'' Miku sounded like she was having a hard time controlling her enthusiasm.

The Takibikazoku Home used to be the house of the Takibi-family, the mayor of Seinarushima, however when the family moved to another house their old house was turned into a Community Center, Yuina remembered that her Father used to go there with his students from time to time.  
A few years ago another, much bigger and much closer to the mall, Community Center was build and the old one was abandoned.

''Yes, it's that abandoned Community Center''

''Since it's abandoned and pretty far away from most people, we can turn it into our very own Pretty Cure clubhouse! Hehe!'' Yuina held her phone away from her ear as Miku practically screamed her eardrums off.

''That is...actually _not_ a stupid idea''

''I knew you would say that, Yui!''

* * *

The three girls had decided to meet in front of the Takibikazoku Home, when Yuina and Orlok arrived, Miku angrily told her they had already being waiting for half an hour!

''Your are such a slowpoke!'' The short girl shot at her while Jacky, who was sitting on the girls' head, was trying to calm her down.

Wakaba was the one who entered first, it turned out that her Uncle had worked here and knew that a key was hidden under a nearby rock.

The house wasn't that big it only had two rooms and one bathroom, it was in a better state than Yuina expected, she though it would be falling apart and barely standing but it turned out it only would need a cleanup.  
A _huge_ cleanup.

Luckily, Yuina had expected this and had brought along a bag filled with cleaning tools, her hands started itching, it was so dusty and messy, she just _had_ to clean it.

Both Wakaba and Larry started couching from the dust while Miku picked up some papers lying around, most were childish drawings of all kinds of things, including a group of people, a field full of flowers, a deck of cards, butterflies and even music notes.

''Alright! Time to Clean!'' Miku and Wakaba both looked at Yuina with strange expressions.

''Hooray...cleaning...'' Larry growled and let out a long, drawn out sign.

Yuina opened her bag and started to give away her stuff, two brooms, two mops and everyone got a cloth shoved into their hands (or simply put them over their bodies in Jacky and Larry's case)

''Let's do this!'' Everyone was kinda surprised at Yuina sudden enthusiasm but the kept quiet and started to clean and clean and clean, with the exception of Larry who just walked outside without being noticed.

They had started in the biggest room, which only had a big table standing in the middle and a blackboard, Jacky, despite her lack of either hands or feet, managed to find a way to clean the big table of dust, she had covered herself in the cloth and rolled from one side to the other, it proved quite effective.

The one who had taken the leader role was Yuina, she was constantly barking orders but also giving the ultimate cleaning advice, she spoke with a loud tone and clearly knew what she was talking about.

Miku had started collecting all the papers and drawings and had gone in the second room, which was slighty smaller and had two tables in it, Miku suddenly noticed a small chair standing in the corner of the room and with a small doll sitting on it.  
Slowly inching closer Miku took a good look at the doll and saw it looked way more cleaner than everything else, it wore a pink-colored, simply beautiful yet complicated dress, her skin was a kinda blackish color with a hint of brown, her snow-white hair felt very soft but Miku really didn't like the doll's eyes, or lack thereof, it just had two empty pitch black sockets and it's mouth looked like it was sewn shut.

_''Hello''_ A soft yet clear voice said in Miku's head which didn't belong to her.

* * *

''Seems like you are all talk and no bite'' Boneys greeted when Kuroneko had returned, she sat herself down on the couch next to Boneys and started to slowly scratch it.

''Simply attacking them would be foolish, it's better to...study them, get to know them, their fears, their flaws, use those to break them and _then_ attack''

''..I like that way of thinking'' Grey admitted quietly, he was sitting on a table not to far from Boneys and Kuroneko, he was tinkering with the Okinakuchi-needles.

''It's very...cruel'' He added while squinting his eyes even more to look at the needle, it was currently filled with pink liquid.

''Thanks, old man!'' Kuroneko started to purr while Boneys stood up to take a look at Grey's needles, he pulled one from Grey's hands and held it close to his eyes.

''I'm actually trying to find a way to turn a Human being into Okinakuchi!'' The scientist spoke somewhat gleefully, Boneys gave him a strange look.

''Wait...they can't do that already?'' He asked, what followed next was a long, drawn-out explanation which neither Boneys nor Kuroneko understood.

Boneys laughed and started to hum cheerfully while he teleported without warning.

* * *

''Miku?!''

Miku jumped in the air when she heard Yuina almost yelled into her ear

''Y-y-yes?''

''What are you doing?''

''Well this doll...'' She began while avoiding eye-contact, she took another look at the doll, still staring at her with it empty sockets, she really didn't like dolls with their creepy eyes.  
It reminded her of a traumatic experience.

''It looks stupid'' Yuina commented, clearly not interested in nor scared by it, she continued to mop the dirty floor delicately.

Miku took one last look at the doll before continuing picking up the papers but a sudden voice whispering into her head stopped her.

_''Don't go!''  
_

Frighted Miku faced the doll, still sitting on the chair without having moved however Miku noticed one thing.  
It looked sad.  
She trembled, was it really the doll she heard?  
Maybe it was one of those 'side-effect' Orlok mentioned.  
But still, creepy mysterious dolls weren't to be trusted!

_''I'm so scared''_

''Yui! Don't you hear that voice!'' She cried out in a stressed voice.

''Uh, no I don't hear anything, are you alright, Miku?'' For a short moment Yuina stopped cleaning and gave the shorter girl a worried look, she looked really scared yet had not being bothered by anything else happening to her.

''I just heard someone y-y-yelling, just like voices in my head'' She uttered quietly and pointed at the doll with a trembling hand.

_''I'm scared''  
_  
''I think it's that doll?''

''What? Are you physic now? And dolls don't talk, that would be pretty stupid''

''Yuina, go easy on her, maybe there is something wrong with that doll'' Orlok flew in and landed before the doll.

_''I'm want to go home''_

''Did you hear that!?'' Miku was getting freaked out, Larry walked back inside followed by Wakaba and Jacky, all wondering what the fuss was about.

''I knew it! Haunted dolls do exist!'' Jacky acclaimed with sudden excitement as she sat down in front of the doll and stared into its empty sockets.

''Hello!''

_''I hate this''  
_  
''Watch out, Jacky, maybe it's really haunted''

''Maybe it's a spy from that old hag!'' Larry suggested as he jumped on Wakaba's shoulder, who was getting starting to tremble.

''CALM DOWN!''

Surprisingly after Wakaba had jumped in surprise, she had calmed down a bit.

''Y-Your right Miku, that doll is r-r-really scary''

''Let's just throw it away'' Yuina went to pick up the doll but Miku immediately grabbed her arm.

''Are you insane!? You don't simply _pick up_ a haunted doll!''

''How are you so sure it is haunted? Just because you hear voices it doesn't mean it's from this stupid doll, maybe it's from the table, maybe there is a ghost lurking here? The ghost of dirty places!''

''What does the voice actually say?'' Orlok asked Miku, ignoring Yuina's outburst.

_''I don't want this anymore!''_

''It's saying it is scared''

''Really!? So it's not even evil?'' Jacky slowly started to inch even close to the doll.

''Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you'' She said in a surprisingly motherly voice, she then turned to Miku with a questioning expression.

''I don't hear anything''

''You know what, let's just go home and finish tomorrow, we need to buy some chairs or something to fill the place'' Yuina suggested but was slightly irritated to leave to house in such a mess, it didn't took long for everyone to pack the cleaning tools and go outside leaving the doll sitting in its chair.

While it was still light outside, the Forrest was fairly dark because of the many trees, everyone was oddly quiet, Yuina clenched the broom she was carrying to her chest.

Then she noticed an all to familiar needle being shot into the broom, she instinctively threw the broom away, surprising everyone.  
Before the broom even hit the ground it had already turned into a Okinakuchi!

''Darn, I missed...'' Boneys jumped from the tree to reveal himself, he landed just behind the Okinakuchi.

''Boneys? Weren't you dead!?'' Larry growled in annoyance as he started to tap Wakaba on the head, Miku and Yuina grabbed the girl's hands while the three fairies hid behind a tree.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!'' The three girls yelled in unison and were engulfed into three light as they held each others hands.  
''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''

''You look great, Miku!'' Cure Wolf commented quickly when the transformation was done, Witch merely grinned and let out a smell chuckle.

''Three against one is not really fair isn't it?'' Boneys teased with a sly smile forming on his pale face, it didn't take long for Wolf to let out a loud roar and rushed past the Okinakuchi to tackle the boy, who instantly fell over and cursed when his head fell off _again_.

''Sorry!'' She cried quickly before unleashing another aggressive attack using her sharp claws, Boneys, despite his head lying a few meters from his body, managed to dodge quite many of them.

Larry cheered in a rare moment of delight while looking at Wolf's power, physically Cure Wolf was the strongest of the Cures.

Cure Blood and Cure Witch turned their attention to the Okinakuchi, the broom's brush had turned into razor-sharp teeth, Blood dashed to the Okinakuchi and punched it, sending it flying backwards.

''Leave this to me!'' Witch gracefully pointed her staff to the Okinakuchi and used Witch Curse, again, a purple stream of light was shot at the Okinakuchi and it quickly returned to a normal broom.

''Hehe, this is too easy'' Witch mocked and high-fived Cure Blood, who simply nodded and picked up the broom.

When he noticed the other two coming close to he, Boneys threw Cure Wolf away from him and quickly picked up his head.  
The Witch was totally right. Those Okinakuchi were way to weak.  
Grey was such a failure.

''See ya, ladies!'' He waved with a serene smile on plastered in his face while held his head in his hands and started to disappear.  
He didn't count on Cure Wolf seizing him by placed her paws around his body and held on him tightly.

But before either Boneys or the other Cures could do anything, the two had already disappeared.

''WAKABA!?'' Witch cried out surprised, she certainly hadn't expected her to actually hold onto Boneys as he teleported.

''She's gone!'' Orlok flew back to Cure Blood and landed on her shoulder with a shocked expression, he glanced at Larry, who had a big frown on his hairy face.

Blood signed and while she shot an accusing glare at Witch, she had transformed back into Miku.

''Wakaba, you stupid...''

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa) **  
**


	5. Episode 5

**Oops I completely loved Happiness Charge and the characters are adorable so far :3**

**Oh and Miku's big 'traumatic experience' involving dolls was: to secretly, against her parents wishes, watch some creepy doll movie at night with Kaori.**  
**Let's say they still regret it.**

* * *

''I told you it was stupid idea! This is your fault'' Yuina shot at Miku, who was holding her hands up defensively, they were still standing in the woods and Orlok and the others looked unsure at the two arguing girls.

''Hold on a sec', I didn't though she would actually do it!''

''You don't take anything serious! You keep going 'Hehehehehe!' and think everything is 'awesome', it's not!''

''Shut up!'' Larry roared while he tried to pull of an intimidating look, with less than success but it was enough to silence the two.

''Orlok, do you have a plan?'' He asked quite calmly and turned to his friend, Orlok signed, he didn't know what to do, they didn't even know were Boneys and Wakaba were.

''...Sorry, I really don't know''

''Larry, are you alright?'' Jacky hopped next to Larry and gave him a worried look, he nodded .

''Yeah''

* * *

**Op:** 'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 5: **Aah! Wakaba is in trouble! Friendship conquers All!

* * *

The next few days were awkward to the least, while Yuina and Miku both showed up to continue cleaning, they didn't really spoke with each other, Larry had stayed in the Takibikazoku home despite Orlok and Jacky's urging to come home with one of them.

While the group had decided not to move the doll, Miku hadn't heard any strange voices ever since but she still tried to stay away from it as much as possible and Larry noted he didn't hear or saw anything strange happening at night.

''I guess we just have to wait for the next attack'' Orlok had decided, while he was very worried since he lost one of his companions to Onibara and her minion..again.

''If I ever see that hag again, I'll murder her'' Larry threatened with a low voice as he used his small tail to clean a window.

''Well maybe Wakaba already slaughtered Boneys and his friends!'' Miku brought up sheepishly but didn't believe any word of it.

''And...maybe she already rescued Wisp and Zeta too!'' Jacky mused hopefully, apparently believing Miku's statement.

''We just have to be careful, If Onibara got a hold of all our Hollow Changers, she would be able to completely destroy the gate separating Halloween World and this world'' Orlok warned as he flew to Yuina, who was still cleaning the other room.

After a few days the Takibikazoku house was starting to look better and better, since the group was coming early in the morning and stayed late at night, they even found themselves fall asleep a couple of times, Miku's mother had even gotten a hold of some chairs one of her friends was planning to throw away and Yuina's parents seemed really happy that their daughter finally started to spend some time outside and try to make friends.

''Yui, let's make up, this whole ignoring each other thing is, as you would say, pretty stupid'' Miku grinned sheepishly and started to quietly apologize while she did understand that Yuina blamed Miku for the incident, Miku did though she was going overboard with being angry.

Yuina turned to the shorter girl and finally nodded with a small smile after a long silence.

''Yeah, let's find a way to rescue Wakaba and Orlok's friends'' She said calmly, the next day was when their clubhouse was officially finished.

The walls were a much brighter color, the place was completely dust clean (and Yuina vowed to keep it that way, she also had stored some cleaning tools in the other room), they had managed to find a old television from another friend of Miku's mother, which, surprisingly, worked.

Jacky was currently learning Miku to summon the Witch Staff while untransformed (Miku was annoyed that the pumpkin had forgotten to tell her she could do that), thinking that the staff might be able to detect Boneys or Wakaba but Miku couldn't even summon the Staff, no matter how hard she tried.

''I guess we have to train more and since Cure Witch is the most fragile of the Cures but-...''

''Wait a sec'! I'm the weakest Cure with the weakest power!?'' Miku was simply baffled by this information that Jacky again had forgotten to tell her.

''Um...sorta...b-but the Witch Staff has great potential! Didn't you see it could wipe memories and it could also purify the Okinakuchi?'' Jacky told her timidly while Miku hopped to Yuina in a playful matter.

''Hey Yui! Let's trade Hollow Changers!''

''You ungrateful wretch!'' Larry barked violent as he jumped on Miku and pierced his claws through her shirt, Miku let out a yell and threw him against the nearby wall.

''Now now, would you please calm down!'' Orlok chipped in as he tried to hold Larry down, which proved quite hard, Yuina picked the violently wolf up us she held him away from her.

''Larry, Miku and Yuina just made up and now you're starting to fight again, we can't we just get along and be friends'' Jacky sobbed meekly while both Orlok and Miku could see Yuina mouth ''How stupid''

Miku extended her hand in front of her, she closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate.

''Argggg, that stupid staff doesn't appear...''

''Keep trying, Miku!'' Jacky hopped up and down as she cheered her partner on.

''Let's forget it, I'll try again tomorrow''

Everyone started to worry again after they weren't attacked for a week, they didn't saw Boneys or Grey or any Okinakuchi.  
They stopped counting how many times the group started to look around the whole Island, hoping that maybe they would find a sign of their companion but it all ended in vain.

Up until four days before Yuina's birthday when they found Boneys standing before the Takibikazoku house clutching a violently struggling Larry into his hands.

''Ladies! I have a surprise for you!''

''Where is Wakaba!? What have you done to her!?'' Miku demanded as she and Yuina held hands and transformed into Cure Blood and Cure Witch.

Boneys started humming as he threw Larry into Cure Witch's face, she immediately shoved him from her causing the small wolf to land on the ground.

From behind Boneys a figure appeared, rapidly dashing from tree to tree, only to eventually land in front of the Cures

It was Cure Wolf, whose eyes now appeared to be bloodshot and had pitch black pupils but the most notable thing was her mouth, which was big and filled with razor-sharp teeth.  
She had turned into a Okinakuchi

* * *

''Wakaba!?''

Cure Wolf merely growled as she charged at Blood resulting in the wolf getting punched into the face and sliding on the ground, she quickly jumped up and started to circle the two while walking on her four paws, grunting dangerously.

''Turns out the needles do work on humans after all!'' Boneys acclaimed cheerfully

''How awful!'' Jacky whimpered as Orlok carried the pumpkin in his hand and landed on a branch, Larry had already climbed onto it and was nervously watching the fight.

Jacky closed her eyes as she noticed the fight getting more violent and brutal, Wolf was constantly circling the two Cures and strike a hit with either her sharp claws or even sharper teeth, Cure Blood and Cure Witch had lot's of trouble keeping up and quickly Witch had noticed she wasn't able to use Witch Curse, no matter how many times she tried to concentrate and yelled, nothing happened resulting in her getting slashed in the stomach.

''Why doesn't it work'' She wailed painfully while as Blood dashed forward and managed to get Wolf in a choke hold.

''Wakaba, stop this stupid nonsense!'' She cried but immediately Wolf was able to struggle herself free as she tried to take a bite out of Cure Blood, who barely managed to avoid the huge mouth going at her.

''Witch Curse! Witch Curse! Witch Curse!'' Cure Witch almost choked on her voice as she yelled out her attack over and over again however the last time, it worked and she shot the stream of light at Cure Wolf, who fell to the ground as Boneys started to laugh.

''Wakaba? Cure Wolf?'' Blood asked as she slowly touched Cure Wolf's shoulder but immediately her hand was slapped away and Wolf jumped on her, unchanged from moments before.

''It didn't work?'' Larry cried and turned to Jacky, who still had her eyes closed.

Witch was totally lost, why didn't Witch Curse work while it worked the other times,

''Too bad, I asked Grey to give his needles some twitching, Is it still too easy for you?'' Boneys gloated as held up both his hands as he started singing a neither Witch nor Blood could understand any word of.

How would a true Magical Girl solve this situation.  
Cure Witch knew the answer.  
With Friendship and Love!

Could she really already consider Wakaba as a friend, Witch barely knew anything about her because she was so quiet and just goes along with everything and never complained.  
They would become friends, Witch just knew it.

Witch shrugged for a moment and impulsively she used her staff to draw a circle around the three Cures, resulting in them being covered in a purple bubble, away from the world, away from this dimension.

Witch slapped Wolf from Blood using her staff as she held Wolf to the ground by her pushing her paws in the dirt, Blood instantly helped her as she shot a smirk to her comrade, without speaking a single word they understood each other, Blood pressed her hand on the chest of the still struggling wolf, who seemed to calm down a bit.

''Let's do something stupid, Witch''

''Hehe! Alrighty then!'' Cure Witch touched Cure Wolf's necklace with the top of staff, resulting a yellow light being unleashed.

''With the Power of Pretty Cure! Cure this tainted soul who is our friend!'' They both chanted as Cure Wolf seemed to twitch and in a short instant her eyes returned to their normal brown-color and her teeth and mouth also changed back.

''G-g-girls?...''

''Your back!'' Blood acclaimed as the two girls both embraced the taller one, who still seemed really confused.

''I'm so happy you are okay!'' Cure Witch cried teary-eyed as the bubble disappeared and the three returned to their world.

''How could this happen?!'' Boneys was surprised at first but didn't wait for an answer and simply disappeared while groaning.

''I'm so sorry..'' Wakaba whimpered, she was currently sitting at the table, the group had decided to stay at the Takibikazoku house tonight (Yuina had also prepared for that, having stored 8 sleeping bags).

''Never do something like that again, that was really stupid of you!'' Yuina told the timid girl sternly, like a worried mother or teacher.

''And fairly dangerous'' Orlok added, having the same stern tone as this partner.

''I'm really s-s-sorry''

''Don't be'' Larry said as he jumped on her shoulder.

''That was very brave -'' He started but was immediately interrupted by everyone else.

''No, it was kinda stupid, you should have told us first that you wanted to do that!''

''Yeah! My idea was to _all_ grab onto him!''

''B-but...''

''We knows what could have happened!''

''I'M SORRY''/''SHUT UP!'' Both Wakaba and Larry roared at the same time, causing the others to fell silent.

''I don't remember were I was taken to, It was very dark and it looked kinda like a prison, with cells and all'' Wakaba slowly told them as she stared to the ground.

''Prison?'' Miku repeated quietly, looking nervous.

''I'm s-sorry to be so u-useless''

''Stop that'' Miku stood up, her nervous look was gone and had made place for a grinning smile.

''I'm Miku Sumire, I'm 16 years old, I live with my mother and younger sister, Kaori, my mother is photographer for 'In or Out', I love Magical Girls, I love anything paranormal and I'm very excited to be a part of this...Now tell me about yourself, Wakaba'' She rattled and looked at Wakaba, who meekly tilted her head to the side.

''W-what do you m-m-mean?''

''I want to get to know you better, we are friends, you don't have to be nervous around your friends, we won't judge you or hurt you''

Yuina stared at Miku, she seemed really happy, Yuina had known her for a while, they were classmates after all but Miku had always seemed so distant, just like Yuina, never seemed interested in making friends however this Miku seemed like a whole different person.

''You seem so n-nice'' Wakaba uttered as she tears swelled up In her grey eyes, after sniffed a few times and looked up, her face red and a timid smile on her face.

''M-my name is Wakaba Tsukino, 17 years old, since my parents a-are away often I stay with my uncle, I love v-video games and d-darting, Nice to meet you!''

Miku held up her hand and gave Wakaba a high-five, they both turned to Yuina, who signed but had a mild smile on her face.

''Alright, I'm Yuina Akagawa, currently 15, my dad works as a basketball coach and my mom's a simple housewife, I enjoy taking walks on the beach, and a good book from time to time and 'Secrets and Tears'!''

''You watch Secrets and Tears?'' Miku asked as she climbed into her sleeping bag, Jacky was already sleeping in it.

''Oh I simply adore it! It's so great and touching, the acting is super and it's so sad sometimes but the storyline and characters are so complex and relateable...'' Yuina started gleefully,

''That show is t-t-terrible'' Wakaba muttered while she bit her lip and exchanged weirds looks with Miku.

Yuina apparently didn't hear nor noticed the others had already climbed into their sleeping bags as she still was talking about her favorite show.

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)


	6. Episode 6

**Awkward episode which shuffles perspective a lot, Go!  
****Umm...soooo...enjoy!**

* * *

''IT FAILED'' Boneys cursed as he brought his face close to the the older scientist.

''W-what do you mean'' Grey tried to keep this cool but neither Boneys nor Kuroneko, sitting on the couch, bought it.

''You said they couldn't purify it with their glowing attacks! Well they did!''

''Boneys'' A soft voice said, all three instantly stood up and bowed.

''Hello Mistress''

Walking in came beautiful lady, dressed in a dark-red kimono filled with flower-patterns, in her hair she wore a black rose which complimented her her curly, rose-red hair.  
It was Onibara, the Rose Demon.

''Boneys, I've been told that you have captured one of the Pretty Cures?'' She spoke in a soothing yet clear voice, Boneys merely shivered and Kuroneko gave him a mocking grin.

''Mistress, I though maybe we could use the Cure against her comrades so I...I injected her with Grey's new needles and she...

''Stop''

Boneys fell silent while he started breathing heavily and faced the ground.

''Useless, You are so useless'' Onibara gave Boneys a serene smile as thorned vines erupted from the ground, wrapped around the pale boy and simply dragged him underground while he let out a chilling scream.

Onibara turned to Grey, who was clearly shocked.

''I expect better results the next time I'll drop by, you two do know what happens If you fail, right?''

''Of course, Mistress'' Kuroneko ears twitched as she grinned, unlike, Grey, she didn't seem bothered by the previous scene at all.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 6: **Aah! It's Yuina's Birthday!

* * *

It seemed Miku was really eager to become closer with her newfound friends, she would often appear in front of Yuina or Wakaba's home to pick them up or invited them to go shopping (even though she didn't seem really interested in clothes, like Yuina, or video games, like Wakaba), every night Miku would constantly send the two an endless amount of text-messages.  
And Wakaba seemed to be slowly coming out of her shell, she seemed more comfortable around her two comrades and considerably stuttered less.

''YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!?'' Both Miku and Wakaba cried in astonishment, while they were sitting in their clubhouse, the group visited the clubhouse almost everyday, they also managed to get the small television working and often watched a random music channel, which Larry really seemed to enjoy as he mostly sat in front of the television, banging his head from side to side along with the currently playing song.

''Oh, yeah, I'll be 16 then'' Yuina answered uninterested as chewed down some chips Wakaba had brought along.

''Why didn't you tell us?''

''It's no big deal, I'm planning to sleep the whole day and watch some more episodes of my series and...'' Yuina fell silent as she remembered that half of her dvd were crushed by Boneys, tears swelled up in her eyes and she started to sob loudly.

''NO BIG DEAL!?'' Miku screamed as she grabbed Yuina's shoulders and started to shake the girl wildly, who was still crying and blubbering.

''Yuina?'' Wakaba asked worriedly and gently pushed Miku away from the crying girl.

''I totally forgot about my dvd's! I can't continue watching the next season now, which starts at episode 260 and I've finished watching 259 yesterday!'' Yuina blubbered dramatically, surprising almost everyone with her sudden change from the normally most level-headed one of the group to a big, crying drama-queen.

''But..your birthday is tomorrow?'' Orlok uttered as he flew to Miku, who looked sternly at Yuina, she dragged herself to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor, resting her head against the wall while a rather depressing aura formed above her.

''Yuina...um...Don't feel b-bad, I remember when I a-accidentally spilled s-some drinks on my 'Convoy's Mystery' cartridge, that was so...'' Now Wakaba started sobbing as she sat down next to Yuina, growing the depressing aura around them.

Larry signed lowly, he stormed to the two sobbing girls.

''Wakaba! We werewolves aren't softies!''

''B-b-b-but I'm n-not a werewolf..''

''You are Cure Wolf and my successor, act like one!''

''Come on, you guys'' Miku hoisted the two girls back up and dragged them back to the table.

''Why don't we take another stroll around the Island? Who knows, maybe we find the hideout this time'' The shorter girl suggested brightly as got on her coat, Jacky jumped in the coat's pocket.

''Huh? Why now, all of the sudden?'' Orlok asked curiously, Miku completely avoided the bat's question as she grabbed the the girls' coats and shoved them in their hands.

''Sorry, that was stupid and quite embarrassing'' Yuina admitted as she and Wakaba swept the tears from their faces.

Even after Wakaba had returned, the group still had continued to look around for the potential hide-outs of The Black Roses, they weren't even sure If Onibara's minion even were in the human world but according to Orlok, Jack and Larry as long as the gate still was closed, nobody could travel between Halloween World and the human world, aside from the Pretty Cures, however apparently the girls weren't able to do that yet since they hadn't enough power yet.

''They may even be using Wisp and Zeta's powers to travel'' Jacky had once suggested with a very worried voice.

The Cures had eventually decided that the only real way to come a step closer to saving Orlok's friends was to (''Stupidly'' according to Yuina) cling onto Boneys or Grey when they wanted to teleport to their hide-out.

''Let's split up!, Yuina, you go look around here and nearby the trailer-park, while I cover the school-grounds and Wakaba the mall''

''You want to split up now?'' Yuina asked quite suspiciously, Miku chuckled as she ran of and dragged Wakaba along.

''Sounds like a g-great idea!''

''Your sending me away so that you can throw me a surprise party, aren't you''

''Hehe, of course not! Not at all! Bye!''

Before Yuina could say anything, Miku and Wakaba had already disappeared, leaving the last girl alone with Orlok.

''I don't care about my birthday, I don't want them to go through all that trouble'' She mused somewhat irritated and reentered the clubhouse and turned the tv off, why was it still on anyway?

_''I'm lost''_

Yuina jerked her head up and shot a wide-eyed look at Orlok.

''Is something wrong?''

''Did you hear that, Orlok?''

''Umm...I don't hear anything''

* * *

''Leave it to me, sis'' Kaori called on the phone, she immediately rushed out of the house and to the store.

Miku hung up as she and Wakaba were searching for Yuina's house, it was near the beach, Miku remembered were she had confronted Yuina, Miku looked at the houses.

''Here it is, see it says ''Akagawa Family'' Miku said as she pushed her finger on the doorbell, a short yet loud ring was heard and nothing happened.  
Miku rung again and again, then Wakaba rung, and again.  
Nothing happened.

''They're not home?!'' Larry asked gruffly as he hung in the hoodie of Wakaba's rather thick coat.

Tapping on the window, Miku stood on her toes to try looking inside, which she wouldn't have seen if not for Wakaba gently picking her up.

''Oh, wowie, you're actually pretty strong'' She short girl grinned sheepishly as she peered through the window, She saw a woman, presumably Yuina's mother, cleaning another window.

''Hello!'' Miku tapped on the window but the woman gave no response.

* * *

Yuina rushed to the other room and looked at the doll, still sitting on it's chair in the corner.

_''Hello?''  
_  
''Hello'' Yuina said without thinking, she immediately regretted it.  
Was it really the doll she heard, just like Miku had said.  
Dolls don't talk.  
But than again, bats, pumpkins and wolves don't talk either.

_''Is anyone there?''  
_

''Are you a doll?''

_''Yes...He...e...''_

The voiced fell silent, Yuina slowly inched to the doll, staring into it's empty sockets.

''Hello?''

No answer.

''Are you still there?''

Again, no answer.

''Yuina?'' Orlok quietly landed on Yuina's shoulder.

''I really think that doll is alive...''

* * *

After tapping on the glass for the hunderd time, the woman finally turned around and noticed the girls, she immediately ran to the door and opened it.

''Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't hear you'' The woman merely laughed, the music coming from her music-player still audible, as Miku and Wakaba introduced themselves.

''Yuina's friends? Oh, I've heard her talk about going out with her friends, It makes me really happy! Oh, what can I do for you two?''

''Hehe, we have planned something awesome!'' Miku grinned as Yuina's mother let the two girls inside.

* * *

''First Miku and now you?'' Orlok flew in front of the doll, studying ever inch of it, he finally shaked his head.

''It looks like a perfectly normal doll to me''

''Let's just go'' Yuina said finally, she picked up the keys and later closed the doors as she started to walk home.

* * *

''I'm sure she would love it!'' Yuina's mother and gave the two girls an approving look as they waved goodbye and started walking home.

Miku took her cellphone and saw she had gotten a message from Yuina.

[''Hey Miku, do you remember when you though you heard that doll in our clubhouse talk to you, I think I just had it too, let's try to find out something tomorrow alright?  
I'm heading home now, see you tomorrow and good night'']

''If we had stayed there any longer she might have walked in on us!'' Jacky squeaked as she stared with big-eyes the wolf, still hanging in Wakaba's hoodie.

''Arg, Well luck is on our side, it seems''

* * *

Quite annoyingly, Yuina was waking up the next morning by an endless amount of messages from both Miku, Wakaba and even Jacky and Larry.

Orlok tapped the half-asleep girl on her head, who groaned and hid under blankets.  
She just wanted to sleep, sleep till noon.

''Happy Birthday!'' Orlok said rather cheerfully as he flew upwards and decided to sit down on Yuina's lamp, which stood night to her bed.

''Lete muh seep!''

* * *

Miku, Wakaba and Kaori almost reached their destination, which was Yuina's home, they all carried some packages and Kaori baked a cake, which she was carrying carefully in her hands.

''I'll hope she likes the cake''

Kaori looked up as she suddenly noticed a figure standing next to the trees but before Kaori could said anything she heard Wakaba let out a loud cry.

''Grey!'' Larry roared as Wakaba threw the present away, Kaori was at a lost for words, the present Wakaba had thrown away had completely turned into some kind of monster.

''G-Grey! Why?'' Jacky begged as Miku shoved Jacky into Kaori's hands and shoved the girl into the bushes, Miku and Wakaba grabbed their Hollow Changers

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

In a moment they had transformed into Cure Witch and Cure Wolf.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''

''I'm sorry, I have to...Zeta...Andromeda...'' Grey lamented as he closed this and tried to rush towards Kaori, only to be slashed in the face by Wolf's claws.

''Grrr! That's Yuina's present!'' She growled dangerously as she almost effortless thrust the scientist's body against the wall.

Jacky started sob quietly as Larry tried to console her by wrapping his tail around her

''Zeta...Andromeda...'' She whimpered weakly.

Cure Witch looked at the Witch Staff in her hand, she remembered what Jacky had told her about the staff, you never know what was going to happen when using it, sometimes it would return the Okinakuchi to it's normal state and sometimes it would, like Blood and Wolf's attacks, destroy it.

She had also noticed out that she never immediately could use the attack, sometimes it just didn't work.  
Like now.

''Witch Curse!'' She tried to yell and pointed the Witch Staff at the Okinakuchi.  
Nothing happened.

''I'll do it'' Wolf yelled as she thrust Grey's body towards Witch, he got a hold of Witch's hair and staff, leading to a struggle between the two.  
It was now that Witch noticed how she was lacking in power, especially in comparison to Wolf was was said to have the most physical power of the Cures.

Witch only barely managed to get Grey to let go of her only for him to immediately grab her collar of her purple dress.

''You need to die! Now!'' The man spat as he brought his face close to hers.

Witch had enough.  
She used her staff and started to beat the man off of her, he started to weep and sob uncontrollably, Witch let out a cackle and immediately stood still.  
This wasn't funny.  
Beating an old man wasn't funny, why did she laugh?

Grey took this moment to grab Witch's foot, causing her to fall as he started choking her.

''You just need to die! Then my children will be saved!''

''Wolf Claw!'' Wolf's claw grew and she dug her claws into the Okinakuchi which exploded in a bloody mess.

''NO!'' Grey started to scream panicky, which gave Witch the chance to threw him off her again.

Grey grabbed his head and started shaking, without saying or doing anything he disappeared.

Kaori immediately dashed out of the bushes with a worried look, Witch and Wolf exchanged uncertain looks as they transformed back and quietly continued their walk to Yuina's house.  
The good mood they all had before was certainly been crushed.

Yet Yuina seemed, really, really happy when she finally awoke and her parents, as well her friends were there to congratulate her, thankfully she really liked the cake Kaori had baked for her and she was very pleased with her presents, except one last thing.

''Oh you Stupids! This is the wrong set...I already have this one..'' Yuina looked disappointed at first but it quickly turned into a smile as she embraced Miku and Wakaba.

''But thanks anyway, you're all great!''

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	7. Episode 7

''That was...rather unfortunate''

''Uh-oh, you pissed the Mistress off! Bad Grey!'' Kuroneko giggled, Onibara merely gave the cat-girl a short, silent stare before looking at Grey, who was bowing on the ground while apologizing desperately.

''Everything you did, turned out to be...quite disappointing, my good doctor, I expected more of you, well I guess you know what this means..'' Onibara gave the scientist a gentle smile, too gentle.  
He immediately started trembling again.

''NO! P-Please! Don't hurt them!''

''I'll better return to the castle, I have some things to take care of'' Completely ignoring Grey's cries, Onibara disappeared while still wearing her gentle smile.

Kuroneko scratched her ears and looked somewhat uncomfortable by Grey's sobbing, he looked like a mess.

''I know a little secret to make your Okinakuchi even stronger'' She whispered into the man's ear, who shot her a questioning look, Kuroneko grinned and she cackled quietly.

Arriving back at Hallow's castle, _her_ castle now, Onibara slowly wandered down a stairs, Onibara found herself in a dungeon, long coffins-like object made of glass were lined up to the walls, almost all coffins contained a monster or creature banging against the glass, but to no avail.

These were the captured citizens of Halloween World, the ones who refused to work with Onibara to escape to the human world.

''Kill the alien girl'' Onibara whispered in the ears of one of the guards, dressed in a metal-armor, although he looked like a statue, he actually wasn't, the armor was heavy, way to heavy but everyone who agreed to help Onibara had to wear them, ''For protection'' she had told them but the guard hadn't believed any word of that to be honest.

''K-kill?'' The guard replied uncertain as Onibara simply stroked her rose-red hair and smiled.

''Yes''

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 7: **Aah! Yuina's First Job! Trouble at the Mall!

* * *

''Eh!? Yuina applied for a job at the Children's Paradise?''

''Yes she did and she was accepted too!'' Orlok told Miku and Wakaba when they had arrived to pick Yuina up, Yuina's mother hadn't heard them ring the bell but Orlok quickly flew out the window to told the news.

''She was just upset about having gotten the wrong dvd-set, now she can't watch her series, whatever it's about, and is really...um...sad about that'' Orlok continued as he landed on Miku's hands.

''Whoah! Talk about ungrateful!'' Larry commented and snorted loudly.

''Hehe! Let's visit her then!'' Miku said as she shoved Orlok in her pocket, next to Jacky.

Children's Paradise was one of the more popular stores as it was a big toy store, a paradise for children you could say, they even had a small playground located on the roof.

Wakaba spotted Yuina directly, she was standing behind a table next to the cash register, however she was wrapping presents with a bored, If not tired, look plastered on her face.

Slowly they approached her, when Yuina noticed Miku and Wakaba, her face lit up for a moment only look bored again the next.

''This is stupid, I'm bored'' She complained with a heavy sign, she stared at two shoolgirls standing in front of a nearby television.

''Kyaa it's Show Kabocha!''

''Oh! He's so hot!''

''And 'Outside the Cage' is so beautiful''

''Urgg, it's that 'Outside the Cage'-song, Kaori adores that song, she keeps replaying it on her radio! Urg, how annoying'' Miku groaned as she crossed her arms and leaned against the table.

''But...it's a really good song'' Jacky confessed quietly.

At that moment someone bumped into Wakaba's back, causing the tall girl to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

It turned out to be a little boy, around 4 years old, he was lying on the ground next to Wakaba, he slowly got up.

''Ryou!''

A moment later a familiar face appeared, it was the class rep. Hotaru Hakamada, however Yuina noticed something was different about her, her normally pretty long dark green-colored hair had been cut off and now her hair only barely fell to her shoulders.

''Ryou! Don't go running off! Now apologize to this girl'' She said with a strict yet calm voice as she helped Wakaba get up.

''Oh Yuina! And Miku too, I didn't see you'' She immediately smiled at the two as she introduced herself to Wakaba, who timidly did the same.

''He's my little brother, Ryou, such a troublemaker, well I'll see you later and don't forget to make your homework!'' She said as she waved and ran of to follow the little boy, who had already ran out of the store.

''Didn't know she had a little brother'' Yuina admitted, another shop clerk walked to her with a big box of action figures in his hands.

''Don't stand there and do nothing but talking to your friends!'' He snapped as he shoved the box into Yuina's hands, who signed and started wrapping it.

Miku and Wakaba waved goodbye to their friend as they walked off, Wakaba grabbed Miku's arm and looked at her in a panicked expression.

''Um...um...Miku! Larry is gone!'' Wakaba whispered as she started to look around in the store, had he simply jumped out of her hoodie and ran off?

No.

That boy.

* * *

''Are you sure this will work''

''Of course!'' Kuroneko removed the bell from her collar, she opened it, revealing a pitch black orb which she held in her hand and shot at the needles, baffling Grey.

The room was filled with dark smoke but after it had disappeared, nothing seemed different.  
Except the liquid in the needles, which had turned darker, _much_ darker.

''This will not only make the Okinakuchi stronger but also more resistant against the attack of those pesky little Cures!'' Kuroneko explained as she giggled and gave Grey a somewhat sly grin.

''But don't tell the Mistress about this alright?''

* * *

''HOW C-COULD I HAVE B-BEEN SO S-S-STUPID!'' Wakaba cried as she ran in from store to store in complete hysteria.

''Wakaba, would you please calm down...'' Orlok hissed as he stuck his head out of Miku's pocket.

''I'M S-SO TERRIBLE'' She sobbed as grabbed her head, nearly pulling her head out around, many people looked at her strangely.

''Wakaba! I didn't know you were this crazy'' Miku had to stand on her toes in order to grab the tall girl's shoulders, shaking her quite wildly as she calmed down.

''S-Sorry, it's just that b-boy...''

''Hotaru's brother?''

''Yes, I think he t-took him''

''He might have mistaken Larry for a stuffed toy'' Orlok though out loud, Miku and Wakaba ran outside the mall, Orlok flew out of the pocket and shot in the air, he noticed how easy and natural flying seemed now, was he slowly getting used to his form?

Orlok flew around looking for the boy or his older sister, not long later Orlok recognized the green-haired girl, Hotaru, sitting on a bench nearby the playground which was located on the roof.

Slowly gliding towards the playground and hiding behind the fence, eventually he did saw the boy, who was playing in the sandpit, and he did have a familiar little wolf in his hands.

''Wolfie! Cool Wolfie!'' The boy, Ryou, cheered as he pressed the wolf against the chest in a very tight embrace, Larry was visibly struggling to keep this cool, he was very, _very_ annoyed.

It didn't took the wolf long to notice Orlok, he gave the bat a pleading yet irritated look.

''Don't you have any other songs?'' Yuina asked her coworker, who was constantly listening to a particular song and she was getting really sick of it.

''What do you mean? Don't you like 'Outside the Cage?'''

''No, it's stupid''

Yuina signed and started wrapping again, she was so bored!  
Before she could let out another sign, Miku and Wakaba suddenly ran into the store, to the stairs leading to the roof-playground in hurry.

''Eh?''

Miku and Wakaba stopped for a moment when they had reached the top, to catch their breath, Hotaru and Ryou seemed to be the only ones at the roof aside from them.

''Oh Miku and..Wakaba was it right?''

''That little wolf belongs to us!'' Miku rushed towards Ryou, still playing in the sandpit, and pointed at Larry, who she though had teary-eyes.

''Is that true?! Ryou, did you take it?'' Hotaru asked as she knelt down next to her younger brother.

''But...''

''That's not nice, I think you should give it back''

''Awww...'' Ryou signed as he gave the wolf back to Miku, unwillingly.

Larry had never looked so thankful and happy.

''Y-YOU'LL PAY!''

Miku, Wakaba and Hotaru turned around and, to the former two's horror, they saw Grey standing, well he looked like he would sank on his knees on any moment, he held another needle in his trembling hand.

''Um..Mister, are you alright?'' Hotaru asked worriedly as she slowly approached Grey, who really, really looked like mess, he was breathing heavily and was barely able to stand, he cried as he thew the needle in Hotaru's direction.

''Watch out!''

Wakaba pushed Hotaru out of the way just it time, leading the needle actually being thrown into the slide next behind Ryou.

The slide had turned into a Okinakuchi, looking not much different from the rest, aside from it's darker color and even brighter eyes.

''RYOU!'' Hotaru immediately raced to Ryou, who was staring in fright at the big-mouthed, growling slide that had appeared behind him.

The Okinakuchi tried to bite the two but Hotaru and Ryou managed to get out only to be slapped against the fence by the Okinakuchi's slide, causing the siblings to lose consciousness.

The slide kinda reminded Miku of an Elephant's trunk, which the creature also used to shoot various energy balls at Miku and Wakaba, who grabbed their Hollow Changers.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
''Howling High, Full Moon in the sky! Cure Wolf!''

''DESTROY THEM!'' Grey screamed as the two cures started to fight against the Okinakuchi, landing a hit here and there but nothing seemed to really hurt him.

''Wolf Claw!'' Cure Wolf's claw extended as she tried to slash the creature, again and again but, to surprise of everyone, didn't hurt it either.

''What!? How could Wolf Claw not work!'' Larry growled in shock as the Okinakuchi wrapped the trunk around Cure Wolf and slapped her against the ground a few times, no matter how hard she struggled she could only let out a painful yelp.

''Concentrate, come on! WITCH CURSE!'' Cure Witch was quite happy her staff shot a purple stream of light at the Okinakuchi who did let Wolf go as the weakened Cure fell limply on the sand in the sandbox, Wolf tried to get up but found out she couldn't, it just hurts so much, the attack had really weakened her powers and endurance.

''And Witch Curse t-too!'' Jacky seemed really horrified, had Grey found a way to make Okinakushi completely resistant against their attacks!?

Cure Witch was shocked and stared at her staff, why didn't their attacks work?

''HERE! HERE!'' Witch looked around to see Ryou, who sat next to his still unconscious sister, he pointed at the back of the Okinakuchi, Witch dashed towards Wolf, picked her up as she stood in front of Ryou.

Ryou was still pointing at the Okinakuchi's back, before it turned around to face them, Witch saw a glimpse of a glowing little button.

''Weak point! I saw on tv!'' Ryou told them, Wolf had painfully managed to stand up but still leaned on Witch a bit, they both tried their attacks again but found out they would work.

''You can only use the attacks one time!'' Orlok told them, Witch and Wolf shot him an annoyed look, why didn't he told them that before?

The duo was still having a hard time, especially when the Okinakuchi tried to slam the trunk on Ryou and Hotaru, they grabbed the trunk as the tried to protect the two, all while Grey was screaming things at them they couldn't understand, which language was he speaking?

Then he suddenly disappeared, why had he gone away when he had the upperhand?

''BLOOD FANG!''

The Okinakuchi then exploded again as Cure Blood used her attack and sank her vampire-teeth into the creature.

''Cure Blood!''

Blood looked rather shaken, she hated using that attack, she felt really uncomfortable doing it, she could, If only for a moment, taste the blood in her mouth.

''Wow! YEAH!'' Ryou cheered as he appeared behind the three, Blood was surprised and shot her companions a worried look.

''We have to go now, protect the world! We are Pretty Cure! Hehe!'' Cure Witch grinned as she dragged Blood and Wolf back to the staircase with her, only to transform back and return as If nothing happened.

Ryou shot them a rather strange glance but kept quiet.

''You're awake!'' Ryou embraced Hotaru as she slowly opened her eyes, she was clearly confused and started looking around with big eyes.

''What happened?'' She asked Yuina, who smiled nervously.

''You suddenly fainted! We were really worried about you!'' Miku lied with a rather serious tone.

''No! There was monster and they were super heroes! Pretty Cure! I saw it, sis! They attacked us!'' Ryou insisted, Wakaba covered her eyes as she tried to hide behind Miku.

''What?''

Hotaru took a look at the three girls, who all tried to look as If they had no idea what the boy was talking about, with various results.

''Oh, you and your super-heroes!'' Hotaru merely laughed as she embraced her little brother, the three girls waved goodbye as they returned to the stairs, eventually returning in Children's Paradise.

''You! Where did you suddenly ran off to!?'' Yuina's coworker stomped as he dragged her back to the table, Yuina signed heavily and looked really irritated.

''Why don't you quit If you hate it?'' Wakaba asked, Yuina merely shot her a glance.

''I have to! My series! I need to know what happens!''

''Just look it up online!''

''NEVER! I won't be a true fan then!'' Yuina looked really offended and continued wrapping presents.

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


	8. Episode 8

**I really don't know what to put in here anymore other than that this whole series is kinda ...experimental, I am aware that its not really Precure-like but yeah...it's fun to write and that's important and If it turns out to be a terrible-story at least we can laugh about it later~  
So enjoy~**

* * *

Being in prison was a terrible experience.  
Masato hated it.  
He simply loathed it. Despised it.

The door of his cell was opened and he was, with some other, led to visiting area, Masato sat down on one of the chairs as he slowly saw some people coming one, parents, wives, husbands, friends, sons and daughters.

''Hey dad'' Masato found himself smiling as he saw his own daughter calmly walk in as she sat herself down on another chair.

''Miku! I'm so glad your here, I missed you, How's your mother doing? And Kaori?''

''They're all fine'' Miku smiled mildly, after Masato had been sentenced to prison neither his wife nor other daughter, Kaori, wanted to visit him.  
Only Miku did.

''I have some good news'' He told the girl with a enthusiastic grin, Miku stared at him with quite some curiosity.

''Because of good behavior, they decided to release me in about three days''

''Really?!'' Miku sprung up with teary eyes and would have embraced her father If there wasn't a glass wall separating them.

''Yes but I'll be going to the big city, away from Seinarushima to start a new live, find a job and maybe meet some new people'' Masato confessed quite sadly.

''You mean you won't return home?''

''I'm sorry Mikky but you know your mother won't let me return after what happened right?''

''Yeah I guess,...but...'' Miku begun but fell silent, she didn't want her dad to go away, especially now he was released from prison, she wanted to be with him again.  
It was always so much fun.

Her mother was mostly away with her friends, working, and leaving Kaori to do the housework, although not that the latter minded that, Kaori had always been more of a mommy-girl while Miku had always been a daddy-girl.

''Alright, Mikky, I'll try to talk to your mother one more time...just to say goodbye to her and Kaori'' Masato had a gloomy look on his face but tried to cover it with a smile.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 8: **Aah! Miku's Parents are fighting?! Miku's choice!

* * *

''What are _you_ doing here!? You're supposed to be locked away!'' Miku's mother, Kasumi, yelled when Masato had appeared in front of the door after three days.

''Kasumi, I just wanted to have a little chat, If that's alright...''

''Did you escape to get revenge on us for informing the police!?'' She was slowly approaching hysteria as she yelled some...foul things at her ex-husband.

Kaori was sitting in the living room, trying to cover her ears, she didn't want to see him, she didn't want to hear him, she didn't want her father to be here.

Miku, on the other hand, went to the door, trying to calm down her mother and explaining why her father was here, Kasumi hesitantly had agreed to let him inside, for just a moment, however Kaori had immediately rushed to her and Miku's room and locked the door, Jacky had already been sleeping there but was awoked by Kaori's sobs.

''….So I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Kaori'' Masato had concluded his story as he and Kasumi were sitting on the diner table, Kasumi had

''She doesn't want to see you, you know that, Masato''

''I was drunk! I felt terrible but when I was in prison I've decided to change, I'm moving away from the island and try to look for a job''

''Good luck'' Was Kasumi's short answer, however it sounded quite sincere to Masato's ears.

''But I didn't know Miku was _still_ visiting you every week, I knew she asked me and Kaori to visit'' Kasumi continued, she crossed her arms and took a short glance at Miku, who was sitting on the couch pretending to watch the TV while actually listening to her parents.

Miku signed as she decided to stop pretending and walked to the diner-table, standing next to her father

''Mom, can you give dad another chance, please?'' She asked, Kasumi had never Miku with such a serious and downright pleading face.

''I'm sorry Masato, I just can't...'' She apologized while avoiding eye-contact, she couldn't forgive Masato, not after all the mess he caused while he did said he had changed, he apparently had quit drinking but Kasumi hadn't believed that totally, before going to prison he would have had a nervous breakdown If he didn't drink every hour or so and when he did, he would often transform from a rather calm man to a aggressive beast, getting into fights with neighbors, friends and herself, often leading to paying hospital bills for the injured people and even the one casualty which had landed him into prison in the first place.

''I understand, Kasumi, don't worry about it but...Is it alright If I keep contact with Miku?'' He asked with a wry smile, Kasumi took another good look at him, his dark-purple hair looked very scraggly and he was noticeably pale compared to when she had last seen him, she then looked at Miku, still standing at her father's side with a small, meek grin.

''It's alright, Masato, I'm glad she is able to forgive you, when are you leaving actually?''

''Tomorrow, the boat doesn't arrive until tomorrow so I'm staying in a hotel tonight'' Masato said, while he looked more like the animal which she had sent to prison, he had that same, old gentle voice and mannerisms.

''Will you be alright?'' Miku asked worriedly, she again shot a pleading look at her mother.

''Masato...you can stay here for tonight but you'll have to leave as soon as possible, alright?'' Kasumi actually immediately regretted her decision, she knew Kaori was terrified of Masato after she had saw him brutally assault a middle-aged man, who just happened to be walking down the same street as the family.

''No, Kasumi...'' Masato began but Miku gently slapped him on the shoulder as she embraced him with a huge smile.

''Thank you, mom!'' She cried as she let go of her father and embraced her mother next, who seemed quite surprised.

''Thank you so much, I'll just sleep on the couch and I won't come near Kaori, I promise it''

* * *

''Miku won't c-come today'' Wakaba had said when she had gone to Yuina's house to make homework, the latter was quite surprised (or shocked) to discover that Wakaba was going to be held back a year which means she would be in Yuina and Miku's class after vacation.

''My grades were too l-low so I have to r-redo the same year''

''But that's great! We'll be in the same class!'' Yuina seemed quite happy at his revelation as she hugged Wakaba, who was sitting on Yuina's bed, with Orlok and Larry sitting on her lap.

''Hey, let's not tell Miku and surprise her'' Orlok suggested with a quite uncharacteristic smile forming on this little face.

Wakaba had brought along her old note books so Yuina could take a look at the subjects of their next year, to the latter's surprise almost every assignment had a low score and was covered in a lot of red marker, she even saw a big, crude drawning of some ugly stick figure with 'Mr. Amano' written above it.

The tall girl looked quite embarrassed, she grabbed her notebooks and hid them from Yuina.

''I'm d-d-d-d-dumb aren't I?'' She asked nervously and looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

''Of course not, I'm not a model student myself actually'' While Yuina was right and wasn't a model student, she did mostly manage to get okay scores.

''Miku is actually pretty good at some subjects, me and Miku will help you with studying, promise!'' Yuina smiled as she reassured the taller girl, who quickly found her own smile again.

* * *

Miku and her father actually had agreed to walk around the island, visit some shops and have some quality father-daughter time.

''Of course, I will send you a present now and then'' Masato reassured her with a grin as Miku looked at some earrings, despite her age, she actually already had two ear piercings on each ear since she was 12 or so, she had got them on a summer camp in sixth grade of elementary school.

''You like these, right?'' Masato asked as he pointed at the two ear piercings she had been staring with big eyes a few moments ago, they were quite small and black colored.

''There kinda cool but so expensive, I'm saving up my pocket money to buy them!'' She explained quite enthusiastically and hugged her father again, she really wanted him to stay, she did remember this addiction and he really seemed to have gotten over it in prison.

''Your necklace is very pretty, Mikky''

Miku touched her necklace, The Hollow Changer and smiled, a lot of things had happened, Miku really wanted to tell her father but decided against it.

''Oh, wow'' She heard her father say out loud, he was staring at a used phone which was for sale, Miku's teacher, Ms. Morino, had the same one, she would often use it as a timer during Gym-class.

''I do need a phone maybe I'll buy this one, it's not that expensive'' Masato mused as he looked at his small wallet, opening it slowly yet decided to not buy since he was afraid he might not have enough left for traveling and renting a house, or apartment, in the city.

Miku had decided to use her pocket money to buy a new phone for her father, she might not be able to buy a expensive or even new one but would look for the best she could find.

Since she stores were closing she decided to wake up early and buy it before her father would leave, which apparently was around 10:00 AM, however she didn't say any word about it to her father.

The two had gone to a snack bar to eat diner today, since Masato had promised to avoid Kaori and after that they had try to walk as slowly as possible, Masato told Miku a few stories about what his life in prison was like (not happy to say the least) and Miku in turn had told her father about school and about her new friends.

When they arrived back home, Mother and Kaori were in mother's room watching something or her laptop, Kaori had wanted to sleep with her mother today, however she had seemingly calm down a bit but still refused to face her father.

Miku and her dad had spent the whole night watching TV on the couch, Miku had eventually fallen asleep and started to snore quietly, Masato looked at his oldest daughter with a sad smile.  
He would miss her so much. She had been so supportive of him even when he was still a stupid, raging alcoholic.

Thank god these days were over.  
Tomorrow would be a fresh start.

The next morning Miku found herself lying on the couch, she looked around, her dad was already gone and she noticed a small note on the table.

[''Miku, I wanted to thank you for supporting me through all these times, You are the best daughter I could ever wish for and I've been a terrible father sometimes, toward you and Kaori, I'm going to change, I'll get a job and try to live a stable life this time.  
When everything is alright again, I might even visit you sometime.  
I love you so much and will always love you.

Love, Your Father

Ps. You might think this is silly but you are allowed to come with me If you want...'']

Miku had read the note out loud and started trembling, she shot a look at the clock on the wall, the clock read 9:00 AM which would mean her father wasn't gone yet and she still had time to buy a phone.

''Miku?'' Jacky appeared from behind the couch, she had been sitting there all the time?

''No time!'' Miku immediately grabbed her coat (Jacky just barely managed to jump into the pocket) and her her pocket money which she had kept in a can and rushed to the store, as fast as her short legs were able to carry her.  
She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice a figure following her.

Arriving at the store, she was able to buy quite a good-looking phone, kinda reminding Miku of Yuina's phone but only different in color.  
She didn't regret using her money for this in the least and when she saw it was already 9:33, she already had begun to race to the pier were the boat taking her father to the city would eventually arrive.

She ran and ran, her legs began to hurt and she almost slipped a few times but managed to keep running.

Until Kuroneko jumped in front of her, causing Miku to painfully fall on the hard stone face-first, leading to a bloodnose and the phone fell in the air but Kuroneko managed to catch it.

''Oh your so clumsy!'' The cat girl laughed while Miku grunted as she tried to stand up, Jacky had roll out of her pocket and was scared when Kuroneko revealed a familiar needle.

''NONONO!'' Miku cried and dashed towards the cat girl, who already injected the phone and threw it in the air, causing it to transform into an Okinakuchi.

''That was...a present...for my father'' She groaned and had a dangerous glow in her eyes, she grabbed her Hollow Changer.

''BOO BOO BOGEY! MONSTER CHANGE!''

''Oh! I like that fiery-passion!'' Kuroneko smiled as she hopped away from the Okinakuchi and into a tree, satting herself down to enjoy the show.

''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch!'' Not once during Cure Witch's transformation she had cracked a small smile, still wearing her furious look as she spoke her introduction speech.

Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi but couldn't even say one word before the creature suddenly turned around and began to sprint to the pier.

''WAIT!'' Witch screamed as she ran after the creature, Kuroneko hopped from tree to tree in utter delight while seeing Witch furious state.

However Jacky was left behind, she looked around with a scared expression, she gulped and began to roll to a different direction.

When the Okinakuchi arrived at the pier, many people immediately started panicking and ran away, some even jumped into the water.  
Cure Witch managed to shield an old man who were about to me eaten by the Okinakuchi.

It only took a short while to notice Masato, who was standing completely still on the pier, he didn't move and didn't even looked that scared, just shocked and even more pale.

The Okinakuchi instinctively targeted Masato and tried to take a bit bite of his head, Masato still didn't move an inch when the big cellphone with razor-sharp teeth came towards him.

''PAPA!''

In a moment the world had come to a standstill for Witch, she felt despair couching it's way to her heart, it hurt, it hurt really much, it was awful, unbearable.

''PRETTY CURE! WITCH CURSE!'' Witch screamed with tears streaming down her face and shaking with fear, the staff shot light at the Okinakuchi, making it stop in it's movement and, to Witch's relief, slowly return back to the phone.

People were looking at her, some in amazement, some in confusion, some in awe and some even in fear.

''It's a hero!''

''Thank you so much, you saved us!''  
''That was great!''  
''What just happened?''

''Cure Witch?''

Cure Blood and Cure Wolf appeared with Orlok, Larry and even Jacky sitting on their shoulders, they looked quite worried at Witch, who still was crying.

''Are you heroes too!?''

''We are Pretty Cure!'' Cure Blood smiled when she noticed the crowd forming around them, the three stroke a pose, causing a lot of people to take a picture of them.

Masato was slowly coming back to his senses, he looked around and noticed the girl dressed in witch's clothing, who was holding a cellphone to her chest and sobbing quietly but tried to smile when pictures were taken of her.

She then noticed Masato staring and grinned but then hid her face behind her hat to prevent Masato from seeing her crying.

''We have to go now!'' Cure Blood announced as the Cures all jumped up real high, a ability that hadn't noticed before, and landed on a nearby roof, they transformed back and Miku had raced back to the pier.

Masato still was waiting, he sat on a bench, looking quite shaken yet he seemed lost in thoughts.

''Dad!''

''Oh, Miku!'' He looked quite surprised as he stood up and embraced his daughter.

''I guess you didn't come here because you want to come with me don't you?'' Masato wore a serene smile on his pale face.

Slowly tears were already streaming down Miku's cheeks again, she shook her head while shaking uncontrollably.  
She really wanted to go with her father, away from home but she couldn't...  
She couldn't bear to leave her friends behind.  
She couldn't bear to give up her powers and give up on helping Halloween World.  
She had to stay.  
For Now.  
**  
**''I'm s-sorry, daddy!'' She blubbered as her father held her in a tight embrace.

''I understand, you have something you must do, right?''

She simply nodded as she saw that the boat had arrived.

''I have something for you!'' Miku gave him the phone, this face suddenly looked less pale and really bighted up.

''Thank you, Mikky! Now we can contact each other!'' He said quietly as he slowly let go of his daughter, who started to cry even more uncontrollably when Masato walked to the boat, every step hurt Masato's heart.  
He would miss her so much.  
He smiled at the phone, definitely using it send her some messages from time to time.

As the boat slowly started to sail away, Masato started to wave at Miku, who tried her hardest to grin.

But after he had disappeared out of sight, she completely broke down, falling on her knees and blubbering while Yuina and Wakaba conformed her.

* * *

**ED:** 'Delusion Disco!' - Emiri Katou (Miku Sumire)


	9. Episode 9

**First things first!  
Thanks to Heavy Lok for the criticism, I really appreciate it and I definitely need some, since I'm still a newbie writer haha, so don't feel scared to point out some flaws. I won't bite, promise!  
Alrighty on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Kaori was preparing both her own as well Miku's lunch box, wearing a focused stare on her face.

Jacky was studying the lunch boxes and everything Kaori was putting in it, Jacky wasn't a food-expert, never been, never would be but she really wanted to take a small bite out of the various, colorful ingredients filling the little box.

However when the two heard a mention of 'Show Kabocha' on the TV the two girls immediately focused their attention on the TV.

''Does Kabocha have a girlfriend?! Why is he often seen with this girl!?'' The journalist asked while somewhat blurry pictures of Show Kabocha and the unknown girl flashed on the screen.

''G-Girlfriend!?'' The two immediately got a gloomy expression on their faces as Miku arrived, wearing her school uniform, she seemed to have cheered up quite a bit since the whole thing with her father from a few days ago.  
She was staring at her phone, presumably texting her father.

''What's wrong with you?'' Miku asked as she grabbed her lunch box as well Jacky, who still looked gloomy and sobbed quietly, and put them in her bag,

''Um...Sis? Shall we go to school now?'' She asked again while dragging her younger sister outside.

* * *

''Welcome back, Class!'' Ms. Morino seemed really energetic today, she had big smile on her face while she looked proudly at her students, seated in front of her.

''We actually have_ two _new students to join our class!'' Ms. Morino opened the door

Yuina, who now sat next to Miku, grinned at the purple-haired girl, she would be so surprised by Wakaba joining their class.

''We first have Tomoko Hoshimoto, who's from the big city! Come on in, Tomoko''

With big movements the girl, Tomoko, hopped inside, She had quite a noticeable baby-face which was covered in a cheerful smile and, of course, her big eyes, which she would use to study every inch of someones body, she opened her mouth to speak but-

''YOU ARE THE GIRLFRIEND OF SHOW KABOCHA!'' Hotaru screamed quite uncharacteristically as rose from her chair and looked at the girl, who merely smiled.

''Eh...I'm Tomoko Hoshimoto! Great to meet you guys!'' She said quite excitably and hopped to the empty chair next to Miku, she smiled again.

Oh!...Wakaba was supposed to sit there!

And Wakaba ended up being seated in the front, she shot a a teary-eyed, disappointed look at her two friends.

And Miku's mouth still hung open in surprise.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 9: **Aah! A New School-year! Show Kabocha has a sister!?

* * *

''Are you _really_ Show Kabocha's girlfriend!?''

''Well..-''

''Did you kiss?''

''Kiss?''

''How long are you together?''

''Tomoko! Tomoko! Can you introduce us to Show Kabocha?''

At lunch-time almost every (female) student had circled around Tomoko and harassed her with hundreds of questions, the girl barely could say anything before another row of questions were shot her way, Tomoko actually seemed to like the attention a bit.

''I'm actually Show Kabocha's sister!'' Tomoko eccentrically waved her arms around to announce this information, most students' faces cleared up a bit.

''So...uh...he's free?''

''Yup! Free as a bird!'' Tomoko answered as she started to tweet, causing the students to give her some weird looks.

''How stupid'' Yuina simply said as she and Miku and Wakaba stood by the window, eating their lunches, they could see that Jacky had cheered up again after hearing about Tomoko's reveal.

Another reveal was that Class 2-A had gotten a new Math teacher, Mr. Sagino, who, to the Cures' horror, had a very familiar face.

It was Grey.

The other students seemed just as intimidated by him as the girls, who gave each other nervous looks, even Tomoko had lost her smile.  
However Grey, or Mr. Sagino, didn't seem to be bothered by it nor did he seem to recognize the girls as he didn't even looked at them.

''In my class you will learn the importance of numbers'' He said with squinted eyes as he inspected every student, he then told them a long dragged out story about how important Math was and everyone seemed bored by it, even Hotaru couldn't bear it anymore and started drawing in her notebook.

* * *

''Why are you here?''

After school, the three girls had decided to corner Sagino, he looked confused but let them into the empty classroom.

''What can I help you with?'' He asked and had seemed more composed than Grey had ever been.

''Grey! What are you doing? What happened? Did Onibara made you do this'' Miku asked quite serious as she crossed her arms.

''Who? What? I don't understand what you are talking about? Aren't you confusing me for someone else?'' Sagino signed and the girls left, baffled. (Miku had given him a 'I'll be watching you'-gesture)

''Maybe he has amnesia?'' Wakaba suggested quietly but was still really confused, he did look like Grey, he sounded like Grey but he, apparently, _wasn't_ Grey.

''Maybe it's a clone! Maybe they killed him and cloned him for evil work!'' Miku suggested.  
It actually didn't seem that implausible.

Just as the three were ready to go home, Tomoko rushed past them and into the classroom, she seemed to be asking Sagino about some problems as she showed him her book and pointed at something, he got a confused look on his face as he started to tell her something.

Had Tomoko really listened to his long, lecture-ish explanation and managed to understand it?

Yuina thought that it might be big coincidence but couldn't get herself to believe it, it was too big of a coincidence, It had to be Grey or, at least, a clone of him.

''Poor Zeta and Annie'' Jacky whimpered quietly as the girls were on their way to the clubhouse, slowly walking on the path, each hovering in their own mind.

''..I'm kinda worried about Grey, he used to be so friendly and seeing him completely break down the last fight, I can't imagine what would have happened to him or Zeta and Andromeda...'' Orlok stared at the sky, which was already becoming darker.

''That is why we have to find a way to go back! Your powers need to be stronger!'' Larry crossed his paws and frowned ''You have to train more! Do something! Join one of your weird-human-sport-clubs!'' He continued with sudden enthusiasm as he started to scratch Wakaba's arm.

''Well, we have Gym-class tomorrow, so no need for that'' Yuina quickly said, hoping that Larry would give up on that _stupid_ idea.

''NO! Don't try to get out of this you poor excuse for a Cure!'' The wolf snapped as he jumped out of Wakaba's pocket, right into Yuina's chest.

''Don't you care at all about _my_ world or _my_ friends?!'' Larry cried as he started to breath quite heavily and stared at the girl with dangerous eyes.

''Larry! Calm down!'' Orlok cried as he tried to pull Larry off Yuina's clothes, which he had inserted his nails into, which did hurt quite a bit.

''Full Moon'' Jacky suddenly said quietly as she stared up the sky, she was right the glowing moon was shining it's light down on the group, Larry howled at the moon while shaking uncontrollably.

''What is h-h-happening?'' Wakaba asked as watched Larry as he painfully started to twitch around.

''Larry is actually a Werewolf, I can't believe he's still affected by Full moons despite being turned into a normal wolf'' Orlok exchanged some confused yet worried looks with Jacky while Wakaba tried to calm the wolf down, who didn't even do anything beside twitching violently.  
But he abruptly stopped.

''How _annoying_'' He growled with a low voice, he noticed Wakaba kneeling next to him with a horrified expression on her face.

''Don't look at me like that, I'm fine!

''B-b-but Mr. Larry..''

''You still have her call you 'Mr'?!'' Orlok asked quite baffled, he didn't know Larry was that egoistical, Larry merely rolled his eyes.

''..Larry...'' Wakaba corrected herself as she picked the wolf up and pressed him against her chest.

''...You scared m-me!'' Her voice reminded Orlok of a mother scolding her child for secretly stealing a cookie.

''Stop that!''

Wakaba stopped it.

Arriving at the clubhouse, the group all sat down quietly, Miku turned the TV on and silently watched some music videos, Yuina stood next to the doll, inspecting it and calmly trying to touch it, mean while Wakaba was already trying to do some push-ups with Larry and Jacky sitting on her back, the former yelling at her with a loud voice.

''Use your body power! Push! Push!''

Miku stared at Wakaba training for a few moments before Larry noticed her and turned his attention at her.

''You! Come on! Witch is the weakest when it comes to body power! Time to build up some muscles!'' He roared at her while trying to show off his 'muscles'

The short girl tilted her head, Wakaba slowly started to do push-ups more quickly, more and more quickly, faster and faster, Miku was quite surprised by the strength the girl had in her body, like this she might even be able to take on the self-proclaimed 'Push-up-expect' Ms. Morino.

''I'm sure you'll get stronger If you join her, Miku'' Jacky looked at her partner in an almost pleading way, Miku signed and decided. Why not?

But before she could even stand up, she noticed the TV had switched to the new channel.

''The Mall is under attack by some mysterious monster! Oh, were are the these superheroes we saw the other day at the pier?!'' The news reporter said while some pictures appeared on screen of the Pretty Cures.

Wakaba fell on the ground while Miku and her exchanged shocked looks.

''You didn't erase their memories?'' Larry asked, obviously trying to keep himself calm, he shot an accusing look at the little pumpkin next to him, who immediately seemed to shrink a few sizes.

''….I-I-I-I I Forgot!'' Jacky acclaimed with a horrified big-eyed expression as she panicky hopped up and down.

''Yui! We have to go, the school is under attack!'' Miku grabbed Yuina, still inspecting the creepy doll, by the the arm and dragged her outside the clubhouse, Wakaba quickly followed while carrying a struggling, angry Larry in one hand and a panicking, almost crying Jacky in the other.

''Let's transform'' Yuina said while holding her Hollow Changer, Miku and Wakaba, putting down the raging wolf, who had to be held down by Orlok, and Jacky, who sat against a tree in a gloomy mood.

''Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

By now the pain in Yuina's neck didn't bother her anymore, she slowly enjoyed her transformation which sometimes seemed to last fairly long, but it was so...relaxing.  
The pink lights stroked her skin and felt so warm.

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wolf!''

The trio immediately started running towards the school, leaving Orlok, Larry and Jacky behind, Orlok had managed to drag Larry inside, out of the moonlight's reach, which immediately caused him to calm down again.

''Why does this keep happening? I'm not even a werewolf anymore'' He complained

''Is it because we aren't Cures anymore?'' Jacky suggested quietly, she also had calmed down and hid behind Orlok, who crossed his paws.

''Could be, I also noticed I don't have that much of a desire for blood as I used to have''

''Well'' He continued ''We were chosen for Cures _because_ of what we were, right? I mean Jacky, You were chosen to become Cure Witch because you are a Witch''

Jacky merely nodded.

''So that means the reason for the lack of powers of those girls is...'' Larry began slowly and looked very serious at his friends.

''Yes, because they are mere humans...''

* * *

Who actually had summoned the Okinakuchi the Cures didn't know, they didn't even see anyone around aside from panicking civilians, some of them even being held by the Okinakuchi's arms, this time made of a few cables, which the creature used to grab running civilians.

However The Cures still suspected Grey or 'Sagino' had anything to do with it.

Cure Blood was the first to jump onto the creature and she tried to cling onto one of the cables, holding a young man who seemed on the verge of fainting, The Okinakuchi quickly started to trash around its 'arms' holding the one Blood was clinging on to it's face, ready to take a bite of her and the man, who started screaming.

Without thinking Yuina had sunk her teeth into the cable, trying to bite the cable of, which seemed to work (and surprisingly without any electricity involved) as the cable fell off, the man started screaming again but Blood managed to catch him and landed on the ground on two feet.

''T-t-thank you!'' He sobbed and gave her a few kisses on the cheeks, Cure Blood blushed with a confused expression on her face.

''Go hide now!''

Meanwhile Cure Wolf was trying the same thing as Blood had done, she tried to use her sharp claws to pry the cables lose and rescue the people, Cure Witch was quickly jumping around the Okinakuchi, looking for its weak-point but couldn't find it.

But then she saw it.

A glowing point, hidden under one of its arms, maybe If she would aim and time it correctly she might be able to hit it from here.

Cure Blood and Cure Wolf were still trying to rescue the other people held by the Okinakuchi, again, Cure Blood managed to rescue a girl just in time before the Okinakuchi had eaten her, she was wearing the Fukutoku-school uniform which meant she also attended Fukutoku High but Blood couldn't remember seeing her before, not that she was good in remembering faces...

The girl stared at the Cure with big eyes as Blood put her down on the ground.

''...thank y-you'' She muttered with a nasally voice and slowly hurried away, while quickly taking another look at Cure Blood once in a while till she disappeared.

Cure Wolf jumped down next to Blood, while carrying a man and woman with ease.

''Hurry up and hide somewhere safe!''

Cure Witch was still busy trying to get her staff to work while dodging the Okinakuchi's attack at the same time. Why didn't that stupid staff ever work!?  
She would never be able to defeat anything If it didn't work.  
What a terrible power...

''Don't worry, Witch, I'll do it!'' Cure Wolf decided and Witch pointed at the weak point while Blood kept quiet, Wolf seemed to have no problems at all with attacking, unlike Cure Blood and Cure Witch, both for different reasons.

''Wolf Claw!'' Wolf's claws extended again and she would feel the same...just plain weird feeling of feeling very powerful yet, in some odd way, at the same time she could feel something draining her powers.  
It was just odd and she didn't really liked it.

When the weak point was struck by Wolf's attack, Witch and Blood tried to get as far away from the Okinakuchi as possible, to hopefully prevent themselves from being drained in the creature's blood, which was, for Blood at least, the most awful and disgusting thing she ever experienced.  
Witch still wasn't even sure If it really was blood, it felt so sticky and thick but what else could it be?  
Must be monster-blood?

''It's those Precure Girls!'' The reporter Miku had seen on the TV appeared as he rushed towards the girls.

''Again, You saved us! Who are you actually? Where do you come from?''

Cure Witch took a step forwards and stroke another pose.

''We are Pretty Cure, I'm Cure Witch and I come from your dreams!'' She said with a high-pitched voice as she grabbed her comrades arms and bowed.

Wolf nervously stared at the ground while Blood merely signed.

''That sounded really stupid''

Unknown to the girls and anyone else, a lone...figure was hiding behind a nearby tree, covered in shadows, as If it didn't actually was there.  
Like a ghost, or a shadow-creature perhaps?

''Pretty Cure, huh?'' Spoke a soft, feminine voice with an exited tone.

''How wonderful!''

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Kazusa Murai (Wakaba Tsukino)


	10. Episode 10

''NO! Why can't they aim right?!'' Tsuyoshi Tsukino roared angrily while biting his thin lips, he and his niece were both sitting on the couch, some chips and drinks on the small table before them watching some darting game together.

''Yajirushi is terrible'' His niece, Wakaba grumbled as she shoved some chips into her mouth.

''You two keep complaining but why are there so many posters of that guy in here!?'' Larry asked as he sat on Wakaba's lap, it actually hadn't taken long for him to be found out by Wakaba's uncle, who seemed to have no problem with it and just had her promise she would be safe, Tsuyoshi Tsukino was a middle-aged man who's face already was covered in wrinkles and looked quite dirty but Larry liked him, he was bold, unlike some others...

Wait scratch that, Wakaba wasn't like that now... her timid-side had completely disappeared, to Larry's surprise, and made way for his screaming-some-foul-languange-at-the-TV-every-second personality.

This happened every time the two watched some Darts game, Larry still didn't really understood any of it but it was kinda amusing seeing the two switch between cheering and totally freaking out.

''How is school?'' Tsuyoshi suddenly asked.

''..Pretty Good''

''Thank goodness, I just hope this year will be kinder to you'' Tsuyoshi said with a soothing voice and put an arm around Wakaba, who quietly stared at the ground and bit her lip.

* * *

**Op: **'Halloween Night' by Aya Ikeda

**Episode 10: **Aah! Studying till we drop! I'll Make You Proud!

* * *

''And remember next Monday you'll have your first test, so come prepared!'' Sagino told the class right before the bell rung, everyone immediately rushed to the door, trying to get out as quickly as they could.

''Hehe! Weekend!'' Miku cheered as put on her coat, Yuina and Wakaba followed her.

''See you, Monday'' Hotaru said to the three and quickly added ''Don't forget to study!''

''Hey sis!'' Kaori grabbed Miku's collar before she could run outside.

''Oh little sister of mine! How are you doing, have you already made many, many friends?'' The older sister asked and grinned at the girl standing next to Kaori, who Yuina quickly recognized as the girl she saved the other day, luckily, she didn't seem to recognize any of them.

''Hey, I'm Kurenai Kure'' Now Yuina was sure it was her, she had the same nasally voice, she was a bit chubby and her dark-blonde hair was tied in two tails falling over her shoulders, the two said their goodbyes and hurried outside.

The trio had decided study for the upcoming test at the clubhouse, Miku had even managed to persuade Yuina and Wakaba to hold a sleepover at the clubhouse, which the two actually found a good idea at last.

''Hehe! This is the moment I've been waiting for, studying together!'' Miku said when they had arrived at the clubhouse, they had gone home first to pack their stuff and told their parents. Sister and uncle.

''Finally'' Orlok groaned as he flew out Yuina's jacket and landed on the table, In quite a short time the group had shoves the table to the side and prepared four sleeping bags (the fourth one was for Orlok, Jacky and Larry).

''Hmm...It's still pretty empty in here'' Yuina admitted and looked around, they only things that had was a small TV, a table and a few chairs, the other room had two tables and, of course, that creepy doll, they mostly used the other room as a storage place, having stored the cleaning material, other sleeping bags and even some snacks there.

''Oh! I k-know! A dartboard'' Wakaba suggested quite excitedly and clapped her hands together.

''But darts is boring and stupid'' Yuina said, she felt quite intimidated when she got a dangerous glare from the taller girl but luckily she didn't say anything.

''Maybe a DVD-player! A computer! Radio! Fridge for food!'' Miku jumped up and down, this was absolutely great, their clubhouse would eventually be the greatest place in the universe!

* * *

''Oh! That guy looks like Immy!'' Jacky said quite loudly with a big smile as she, Orlok and Larry sat in front of the TV, which Wakaba had set on the ground so it would be easier to watch, the girls were studying (more telling each other random things and laughing) while the other three were watching some movie in black and white about some kind of cursed mummy, they quite liked it.

''But Isn't that supposed to be a mummy?'' Orlok asked as he scratched his chin.

''You can tell mummies apart?!'' Larry quickly added and tapped Jacky on her head, she simply nodded.

''Of course, It's pretty easy, I mean some of my best friends are mummies!'' She explained and smiled quite proudly, Orlok found himself smiling when he saw her like that, she was genuinely happy.  
And it was quite long ago he saw her like that.

''Eh? That movie is so old!'' Yuina said when she noticed what the three were watching ''You can switch to another channel If you like'' She added.

''No need for that'' Orlok smiled and turned around for a moment to look at Yuina.

''Oh alright, have fun''

Miku was actually quite baffled by how terrible Wakaba was at maths, not to say Miku was that good but Wakaba had already trouble with simply multiplying numbers.

Of course she didn't say it out loud but Wakaba apparently knew that what she was thinking.

''I k-know...I'm really, really d-d-dumb''

''What? No, you're not dumb, you just have some trouble with maths, a lot of people do''

''Yeah, I have trouble with it too'' Yuina admitted but Wakaba still seemed somber.

''Do you know the reason why I'm held back this year?'' She abruptly asked, hands clutched together and looked at her two friends.  
So was so happy with them.

''Uh...No, did something happen?''

''I'll t-tell you''

* * *

_''I have the tests back for you'' The teacher, Mr Amano, said and started handing everyone their tests back, every student had gotten a good score.  
Except Wakaba Tsukino. The quiet girl in the front._

''Wow, Wakaba have you ever got a good score?'' The girl sitting next to her, Kasumi, asked the taller girl.

_Wakaba stared at her test, out of the twenty questions she only had one correct, her hands trembled and she tried to speak to Kasumi but her shyness prevented her._

_''This test was so freaking easy, she's really a dumbass'' She heard someone whisper, she then heard laughs, Wakaba held her head down, afraid to look behind her._

_She had no choice but to let the mean-spirited laughs flow into her ears._

_The next tests Wakaba had tried to study hard but to no success, she just didn't understand any of it, she tried asking her uncle but he didn't know either, resulting in yet another bad score._  
_She had no courage to ask the teacher or a classmate._

_Slowly the remarks got worse then the pranks started, after gym her clothes were thrown out the window, Wakaba had locked herself in the toilet, crying and stayed there the whole day till the janitor had noticed her and gotten her clothes back for her._  
_Then her notebook was stolen and Kasumi had drawn a ugly stick figure with 'Mr. Amano' written above it which resulted in Wakaba getting punished and not having enough courage to defend herself._

_And later some guy (Wakaba knew he was a friend of Kasumi) had 'accidentally' spilled some drink over Wakaba and later someone had gotten a picture of it posted it on the school-site._

_She had told her uncle about it, who was furious when he heard it, he started cursing and grabbed a bat from the closet, Wakaba had managed to calm him down and also didn't want him to talk to the teacher, afraid of the bullying getting even worse._

_The last straw was when Wakaba had arrived at school, walked up to her desk and saw that someone had written or better said cut the word 'DUMBASS' into her desk._

_She couldn't take this anymore._

_Wakaba had ran out the school, crying, thrembling and locked herself in her trailer, refusing to go to school again, her uncle tried to comfort her and later had angrily gone to school to talk to the teacher and eventually it was decided that Wakaba would be held back a year and didn't have to come anymore till next year.  
_

* * *

''Are you serious, Wakaba?'' Larry asked with big eyes, every one had listened to her story, she had never told him this...

''That was you?'' Miku asked and felt an enormous amount guilt flowing over, she had seen that picture of Wakaba at the school-site, she had seen it and had _laughed_ at it

''I'm so sorry!'' She cried and embraced the taller girl, who was also crying, Yuina put her arms around the two and pulled them close.

''Stop it, that's not going to happen anymore, we will help you study!'' She said motherly with an encouraging tone and smiled.

''You guys are so nice, I...thank you so much...'' Wakaba sobbed and wiped her tears away to grin at her friends.

''But...I really want to get a good grade for my uncle'' She admitted.

''Well then we'll study till we drop!'' Miku said and made another strange pose and dramatically exclaimed:  
''It's a Pretty Cure Study Weekend!''  
''That sounds really stupid''

* * *

The whole weekend was indeed spend on studying, all three girls normally didn't like studying but had found great enjoyment in doing it together and sometimes taking a little break.

Orlok, Jacky and Larry also spend the whole weekend watching movies which happened to be on the TV.

The next Monday, Mr. Sagino was still acting like himself and didn't show any signs of being Grey but the Cures still were suspenseful, a week ago they had tried to wait for him to go home and follow him, to their surprise, he lived in a small house not to far from the mall.  
Not even a small clue about Grey or the other Black Roses.

''I hope you all have spend your weekend in a good matter, alright once the test starts I want it to be quiet and If you're finished bring it to me and leave, quietly, tomorrow you'll get the results''

''Oopsy! I forgot!'' Tomoko quietly gasped and quickly took a one last glimpse at her notebook before Mr. Sagino started handing out the test and giving Tomoko a long stare, who awkwardly put her notebook back in her bag with a cheesy smile.

''You may begin''

The test took surprisingly short to finish, Tomoko and Miku were one of the first who handed their tests back to Mr. Sagino and the latter waited in the hall for her friends.

''Bye bye Miku!'' Tomoko waved quickly, truth to be told she had found the test to be ridiculously easy and was quite happy to finish early, that way she could avoid her classmates begging her to introduce her to Show Kabocha.

Hotaru was the next to come out, then some others, then Yuina, some more and finally Wakaba.

''And...'' Miku began curiously and poked Wakaba's side.

''I d-d-don't know''

''We'll see tomorrow but now, I have to go to work!'' Yuina said as she put on

''But...I though you were fired?''

''I was but they asked me to come back, as a clerk this time!'' Yuina explained and quickly rushed off, leaving Miku and Wakaba to walk home.

The next day Wakaba was too nervous to look at piece of paper Mr. Sagino had given back to the studens.  
Yuina and Miku (and probably the rest of the class) was very surprised that the only one who had gotten an 'A' was Tomoko.  
Both Miku and Yuina had gotten a 'C' and Wakaba...

''Wakaba'' Yuina said, trying to reveal no emotion and pushed the paper into Wakaba's face.

She had gotten a 'C'  
She had gotten a 'C', just like her friends.  
She had gotten a average score.  
Not a bad score.  
Uncle would be so proud.

With some trouble Wakaba had managed to hold tears back and embraced her friends in a very tight hug.

''Thank you so much girls'' She whispered, genuinely thankful.  
She loved her friends so much.

The whole way home Wakaba had held her test to her chest, she was just so happy, finally she had managed to get a better score.

She couldn't wait to show her uncle.

''That's a nice test you got there'' She suddenly heard someone whisper into her ears and felt some hands on her shoulders but before she could turn around her test had already been infused with a awfully familiar needle.

Her test had turned into an Okinakuchi.

''No''

Yuina and Miku turned around and saw Kuroneko sitting on a nearby branch, grinning.

''Show me something interesting, Pretty Cure!''

''Oh we'll show you! Boo Boo Bogey! Monster Change!''

''Pure Blood lust, Defeating you is a must! Cure Blood!''  
''Magical Spell, Potion with a strange smell! Cure Witch! Hehe!''  
''Howling High, Full Moon in the Sky! Cure Wolf!''

Cure Wolf immediately shot a look at Witch, knowing that her staff had the ability to purify Okinakuchi and turn them back into the item they were created from.

''Jacky told it only sometimes does that'' Witch explained, remembering when Jacky had told her about the Witch Staff, it was a strange thing with lots of hidden abilities and even she herself hadn't even figured out how it actually worked.

Cure Witch had really gotten bad luck with her powers.

''Please try it! Maybe it works'' Wolf almost begged as Witch slowly nodded, Blood was already trying to find the Okinakuchi's weak-point

Hearing Kuroneko laugh again, Wolf felt some strange desire to violently rib the catgirl to shreds, that'll shut her up!

Instinctively Cure Wolf jumped on Kuroneko, who could just barely avoid being struck by Wolf's claws, she hissed at the Cure as the two started some fight solely consisting of Kuroneko avoiding Wolf's attacks, who grew more irritated every time she missed.

Meanwhile Blood and Witch had already found the weak-point of the Okinakuchi, again it was located on it's back, but because it was made of a simple paper it didn't have that much place to hide it in.

After taking a breath and trying to concentrate while Blood protected her, Witch pointed her staff at the Okinakuchi  
''Please purify it, for Wakaba''

''Pretty Cure! Witch Curse!''

While the Okinakuchi was hit by the attack, Kuroneko was also slashed in the face by Wolf, her claws had slashed through her eye.  
It hurt!  
It did really hurt!  
Kuroneko panicked and quickly disappeared while at the same time the three cures were rained in the blood of the destroyed Okinakuchi.

''It didn't work'' Witch put her hand against Wolf's shoulder and gave her an apologizing look, Wolf walked towards the place where the Okinakuchi had just stood, the blood slowly faded away leaving nothing behind.

''NO! NO! NOOOO!'' Wolf screamed desperately as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**ED: **'Delusion Disco!' - Yoshino Nanjo (Yuina Akagawa)


End file.
